Solstice
by marjorie16
Summary: Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..." What if you did?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: ** **marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella. What will Edward do when he finds out? What will happen to Bella? And Jacob, what will the best friend do?

* Third person POV

.....

CHAPTER 1

Bella opened her eyes. The pain was gone. For a second, that was all she could comprehend. And then, there was pain again. This time it centered at her throat. She was burning again. Burning with thirst.

Three days ago, she knew what she was becoming. What she is now. She is a vampire. That was obvious. Her burning thirst and super clear vision indicated that. The room she was in was dark and small. The darkness didn't bother her, actually. But the pain in her throat was.

Very, very much.

She stood up from where she had been lying for three days. She glanced around and found that there was no door or windows. A surge of panic slashed through her. Where was she? Claustrophobia kicked in. Too bad she didn't need oxygen anymore. She would have surely preferred dosing off this instant than living the nightmare she was apparently in. She couldn't escape.

Suddenly she remembered one of the perks of being an immortal: Super strength. She marched towards the nearest wall and punched it. The wall was made of cement but it stood no chance against her iron strength. Freedom at last. She carved away the shards of cement left from her blow.

She expected fresh air and light to peer through the huge hole she had created, but there was none. There was just soil. Mountains of soil was on the other side. Realization donned.

She was _buried_.

Whoever it was who left her here, he did not intend for her to die. He intended for her to suffer. To be eternally thirsty. To be eternally alone. Who had done this to her? The thought caused her genuine fear. More now because she could not clearly remember anything. As she flipped through her human memories, she could not exactly remember what happened to her. The memories were blurred. Somewhat like looking through a glass window when it rains. Although she could not make sense of the dark figures, she remembered, quite vividly, the feeling. It was a feeling of loss. Of desperate longing, too. She knows she's forgetting something crucial. Something... someone.

And then, there was that feeling of fear again. She knew that she had been in constant fear before her transformation. Suddenly, images of blood-crazed eyes surfaced in her mind. Five dark figures leaned over her. She was lying helplessly on a table. She tried to move but she was strapped to the table like a fly stuck on a web. Very slowly, the dark figures moved towards her. One by one, at different points in her body, they bit her, savoring the flavor of her blood. She screamed. The pain was incomprehensible.

"Stop" a high female voice commanded.

It was just a soft whisper but it rang with complete authority. She now felt numb. Like somebody had injected morphine in her system. She could not move. She could not feel anything. The predators had stopped feasting on her. And then, she was feeling pain again, a burning one. She convulsed violently. Another figure loomed over her. She could not clearly see the face. Just the fire-red color of her hair.

"There, there Bella. I'll suck the venom out. Just like I did yesterday. Just like what I'll do tomorrow. And the day after that. And the next day. And the next day" amusement colored her voice.

"Please...please stop"

"Don't worry. Your room is almost done."

There was pain again.

Bella was so mortified by the memory she had relived. The past did not seem pleasant. She would not dig deeper. At least she knew something now. She was _tortured _again and again. And now, tortured still. Locked up in a room. No doors. No windows. No sunshine. No moonlight. Just her and her burning appetite. Alone in the darkness.

* * *

"You've got some nerve showing your face here!" Charlie swan exclaimed.

Edward Cullen had had enough of his facade. He wanted Bella. He needed her. These past seven months seemed like an eternity. An empty existence. He knew right from the beginning that he could not stay away for long. But he had to try. he had to keep her safe. Now he had given up. Desire overpowered his logical thinking. He came back.

Unfortunately, she wasn't in her house this Saturday morning nor anywhere around Forks. So, he went to Charlie at the police station.

"Where is she?" he asked politely. He knew he didn't really have to hear the answer out loud. Surely, Charlie would be thinking of it. And he would hear it.

_She's not with him? _

"I've looked around Forks. She isn't anywhere. Is she with Renee?"

_This punk is screwing with me. I know damned well that she's with him. He's making this all up. _

"Sir, please. I need to talk to her" the desperation in his voice was undoubtable.

Confusion was clear on Chief Swan's face now. Something was wrong. Edward thought.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

"You seriously don't know where she is?" Charlie asked.

"No, I don't. What's going on here?"

_She ran away _

What? She ran away? Edward could not believe this.

"It was late March. I woke up and she wasn't in her room. I assumed she went to school early. When I came back, she was gone."

Both men couldn't move. Edward relived the scene in Charlie's memory. He was looking down trying to process the information. Horrified when he noticed that she hadn't even packed any clothes with her.

She didn't run away. She was kidnapped. He was sure of it. He had been two months late to save her.

"Figured she was with you" Charlie whispered. "There was a note."

Edward looked up. "A note?"

He saw the letter in Charlie's memory. "Can't take it anymore. Goodbye. Love you, B"

"I'll find her, sir"

* * *

He had never ran faster in his life. He ran towards Bella's house. Earlier, he had just been looking for her. Now, he was smelling for her.

He went to her bedroom. It looked just like Charlie's memory from the day Bella disappeared. It had been untouched.

Her bedroom was as messy as ever. But it now had a distinct smell.

_Victoria._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: ** **marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella. What will Edward do when he finds out? What will happen to Bella? And Jacob, what will the best friend do?

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third person POV

Those chocolate-brown eyes stared at him in wonder. No, it was not wonder, it was fear. She was frightened of him. Who wouldn't be? he was a monster. It angered him that the word was not only appropriate physically. He was undoubtedly a monster by failing to save his best friend from a vampire. A female one at that.

Jacob Black sat on the shore at First Beach contemplating the last time he had seen Bella Swan. It was the day he killed his first vampire. Typical of Bella to go off alone on the same wild adventure to search for her magical meadow. More typical for her to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Some vampire just happened to pass by and spots her. Easy kill. Typically Bella.

It was a good thing that the pack was on guard that time. She was saved at least. But not for long...

That night, he decided to tell her the truth: he was a werewolf, a monster. But also, that he was human (well, most of the time). He was a man. As such he was a slave to his emotions. He couldn't take the fact that he was hurting her and the fact that even though he could put an end to it, he couldn't act. he was told, no, commanded not to spill the damned beans. But he had to make it better. He just can't keep hurting her. Bella just needed to take a hint. he had already told her the legends the first time they met. She just had to make the connection. And he could give her that.

He knew something was wrong the minute the wind shifted in his direction as he went to Bella's house that night. There was a vampire. He ran as fast as he could through the thick forest. The redhead was carrying an unconscious Bella over her shoulder. She smelled her surely. He ran faster in an attempt to overtake her.

He was the hunter.

They ran for hours until he sensed that they were not alone. The redhead casually halted five miles away from him. He stopped too. And then, one by one eight vampires appeared. They launched forward for his throat.

Suddenly, he was the hunted.

"Jacob," Sam's low voice interrupted his reverie.

"What?!"

"The Cullens are back."

* * *

She was ravenous.

Fifty-four days, seventeen hours and thirty-three seconds. She had been counting. Apparently, no one had bothered to leave a pack of Bicycles for her to occupy herself with in her prison. She had kicked and punched the west wall since day one and yet, there seems to be just soil everywhere. So, that left nothing else to do except sit down in one corner and concentrate on anything besides food.

Like, memories.

She remembered everything now. Not much to do anyway. Victoria had kidnapped her. About two weeks of torture later, he turned her into a vampire. Mate for mate. Maybe she thought that an eternity of solitude and thirst was punishment enough. That was what happened to Victoria. At least, not the last part anyway. Ridding James left her to face eternity alone. Well, she didn't have to bother. Even before, Bella was already alone forever.

Sure, she had started "living" again, sort of. She had made friends with Jacob. That didn't turn out right. He had avoided her with some silly excuse of mono. Puh-lease.

But, she knew that no matter who came into her life. That bronze-haired boy with the charming smile would always have her heart. Forever...

He didn't want her heart, though. Her heart wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough.

Sitting here in a dark empty room with no windows and doors would have been the perfect revenge, she thought. But she was not Edward's mate. Not anymore. Maybe, not even at all. Funny how that simple acknowledgment hurt her more than her burning throat.

This was what she originally wanted anyway. She wanted to become a vampire.

No. Not really.

What she really wanted was to spend forever with the man she loved. But, what good is that man if he did not love her the same way?

She sighed in the darkness. She had no prince charming to rescue her, to love her or even to kiss her goodnight. Not anymore.

Maybe this was why she was in here. Because she had been too much of a romantic to think that he would always be there for her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Such a _stupid lamb! _

A lamb. That was why she was here. Because she's the weakest link. Because she's Louis Lane. And because she's little blush queen who bright and perky and absolutely unable to protect herself from immortal psychos. She had always been the damsel-in-distress. Then and now.

But not any longer.

She stood up and let the animal in her out. She screamed and kicked and punched the walls of her prison. More soil came out. Thank god she didn't need to breathe.

Revenge is near.

"Just keep digging," she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: ** **marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella. What will Edward do when he finds out? What will happen to Bella? And Jacob, what will the best friend do?

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

Chapter 3

"Let's think this through logically," Carlisle said. The Cullens have returned to their residence in Forks, Washington. After only a day since Edward found Victoria's scent in Bella's room and called his family, the had already convened in the huge living room.

"Bella's been gone for over two months" he continued. "Victoria's scent is all over her room."

Carlisle didn't say it, but it echoed in his thoughts. And consequently, through Edward's.

_She's either dead or dying _

"In which case, we still have to find her and bring her back to her family." Edward said. Though the others did not hear Carlisle's thoughts, they immediately understood what Edward had meant.

"When Alice gets back, she'll know what to do" When the Cullens returned, the first thing Edward did was send Alice to inquire of Bella. He was certain that Alice was better with humans than he is. Especially in his current frame of mind.

Where the hell is his Bella? Okay, so maybe he can't claim her anymore because he was the one who left in the first place. But, it was only to keep her safe from his world. Now, apparently, he had just left her unprotected. Probably already a rotting unidentified corpse in some forest.

No, no, no. She can't be dead. She can't. Not without knowing that he loves her. Not without knowing the truth.

And then, he looked directly at his family. "If I could find her myself. Save her myself, I wouldn't ask for your help. But I can't."

How ironic that there are so many things he can do. Run 100 miles a minute. See 100 miles away. Hear 100 miles away. Hear thoughts. Smell quiet scents. Stop speeding vans. But the most important thing to him, he could not protect with all his inhuman powers.

In the end, he proved to be just the opposite: he was human. He made a mistake. The biggest mistake of his existence.

"We care for her too, Edward" Esme voiced.

"Yeah, bro. We've got your back." said Emmett. Sometimes, Edward wished he was more like his brother. Free-spirted, playful and apathetic.

"Edward, I didn't mean to imply that we don't want to find her." Carlisle said. "It's just that we don't know where to look first." His thoughts were apologetic.

Rosalie spoke for the first time as she gazed through the cold window. "Alice already said that she can't see anything in Bella's future. Just 'never ending darkness'. _Never ending darkness _, for god's sake. She's dead. Deal with it."

"I am dealing with it!" Edward shot back. "She's not dead." _She can't be _

"We have another problem" Jasper said quietly, but everyone heard. He was seated at the sofa in front of the t.v. These days, it was all he did. Watch news. "We've got... company."

Jasper was feeling especially guilty about everything. After all, he was the reason why Edward left. If only he had his self-control intact, nothing would have happened. In the beginning, he kept telling himself that though it was so wrong to attack Bella, it was in his nature. An animalistic nature he didn't want to surrender to. But these days, his thoughts have gone wild with guilt and worry. It did not, however, show in his stance.

Sometimes, Edward wished he was more like Jasper. Jasper was a master of his emotions. He could easily hide his feelings behind an empty mask. He was, after all, used to varying degrees of joy and pain. So, it was no surprise that he could look this calm and cool about everything.

Everyone looked at him as he spoke.

"What do you mean, Jasper" Carlisle asked. "What company? What problem?"

"Are you sure?" Edward heard everything in Jasper's mind already.

"There's no denying the facts."

"What's going on?" Emmet was alarmed. Rosalie was untroubled. And Esme was worried.

"How many?" Edward continued asking.

"Twenty or more, think. There's a lot of them I'd bet."

"Explain." Carlisle commanded. Jasper stood up and came to join the small gathering at the living room. He leaned across the wall and put his and in his pockets.

"There's an army of vampires here. There had been numerous killings and missing persons reports in Seattle, Portland, and Olympia. It's either they're coming here or they're already here. It's complicated enough looking for Bella---" he winced at her name "---without knowing where to look. And now, more so when we've got immortals claiming the lands here.

"Something is big is going on. Vampires of the North don't claim lands like those in the South do. What's even more alarming is the fact that there's no one to claim the land from. Vampires don't build armies for the sake of it. Armies exist to fight other armies. And there's no other armies here. Just nomads like ourselves. The Volturi will be involved soon. Maybe on their way already. Either way, the threat seems to be getting closer to us."

"What are you saying, Jasper?" Carlisle asked but it was Edward who answered.

"He's saying we're the target."

Edward looked at the horrified faces of his family. Their eyes were the color of butterscotch. Totally different from the natural eye color of his kind. They were many too. Too big a coven.

They were a _family _.

Probably looked more like an army to other vampires.

* * *

After days of digging and climbing, Bella Swan's immortal hand burst through the surface of the earth.

Honestly, would it hurt to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: ** **marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella. What will Edward do when he finds out? What will happen to Bella? And Jacob, what will the best friend do?

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 4

"Bree, Jethro and Frances are out hunting again" Riley said as he approached his beautiful red-haired mate. "Don't you think people are going to get suspicious, love?"

Victoria gave a low chuckle. She was sitting in the dark room of an abandoned house. This is where she and her 'army' stays... well, most of the time. "Let them feed. We're vampires. We feed," And then, knowing that she absolutely had to say it "_love_." she added grimly.

"But Laurize, Nica and Armin just hunted in Port Angeles this morning. Their appetite is getting out of hand."

"Let them be. Let them raise a little hell, _darling_" _While they still can. _She smiled at this foolish boy who thought she loved him. It was almost amazing to her how easily she could lie. "Now, leave."

It was always good to maintain a firm authority on these newborns. Riley left the room without delay. He knew perfectly well that when Victoria used that tone on him, she was serious.

The growing alarm of danger in these parts of Washington would probably be bad news for immortals especially when they caused it. But Victoria was not worried.

Not at all.

This was all part of her plan.

She got the idea from her travels in the South. Down there, they used to build vampire armies and conquered other, weaker armies. That was the way of the world back then. Before the Volturi stepped in and ruined the party.

Now that history is repeating itself, Victoria is not going to allow anything to get in her way.

The plan has worked out smoothly so far. She had tortured Bella to a traumatizing degree. By now, that silly little girl would be a vampire. And she would be trapped in there. Scared and lost and weak. Just like a lamb, Victoria thought.

No matter how strong she is now she could not possibly climb out without sustenance. The girl was buried a good 500 miles down. She would have to feed in order to keep climbing. It's that, or she would have to have motivation. Which was highly unlikely.

Thirst is not an easy thing to control or suppress, especially to a newborn. She would have to satiate her hunger first before she could concentrate on doing much else. The thought made Victoria laugh. She wondered if Bella would settle for worms.

"Mate for mate" she whispered.

Now that the Cullens are back, the chess pieces have started moving again. What would Edward do to when he finds out what had happened to his precious Bella? Of course, he couldn't hurt Victoria. She had an army of _real _vampires, the ones who drink blood. Real ones. What have they got? 'TrueBlood'?

//Author's note: no pun intended//

It is a shame that she could not knock on their doorstep right now and announce the joyous news of Bella's whereabouts. It was because she sensed danger coming around. That was her talent. She sensed danger; thus so, she could evade it. Timing is everything in this game.

She would not be like those vampires who faced the wrath of the Volturi head on. She would welcome their coming, sacrifice her insignificant army and flee. Not one of her vampires could testify to her identity.

Only Riley could.

Therefore, Riley must die first.

But, Riley must not die yet. Until the Volturi get here, which she would know when they do, he is still useful to her as her puppet.

She was the puppet master.

For now, she would let the pieces move by themselves first.

* * *

Freedom at last.

It was like being hit by a huge wave of colors and scents. As Bella Swan reached out and pulled herself above the ground, she felt like a newborn seeing the world for the first time.

Or maybe, like a zombie coming out of her grave.

Better yet, just like a vampire raising from her tomb.

It was the first time she noticed what she was wearing. It was plain. Just a pair of very old faded jeans which were now muddy, a dirty yellow tattered shirt and a worn-out pair of rubber shoes.

Her hair had grown up half-way to her wait. It was bushy and disheveled. The pale moonlight glinted in her skin as she pulled herself out. Even as an immortal, she had to admit, climbing and digging that far was a feat. And she was _hungry _.

Extremely. Painfully. Excruciatingly.

She was so weak.

Vampires couldn't get tired, she'd guessed. She didn't feel tired like she did when she was human. She could survive without food for a long time. Maybe she could live without it at all. Vampires don't die in starvation. She would know.

But then, she wanted blood.

Maybe vampires had to eat because it sets them apart from stones. It defines them as beings, not just rocks on the ground. However, from the way Bella was lying unmoving, she looked more like a statue.

Too tired to hunt.

She just lay there and stared. With every breath she took, she tasted it. Luscious and alive. But she could not yet move to these scents. She was just tired and hungry. She could move if she wanted to. But, right now, she stayed put.

It was peaceful where she lay. She wondered how long she would wait here.

She certainly wouldn't wait for rescue. She's not that girl anymore.

"Well, what do we have here?" a man's familiar voice echoed in the dark forest as he came

forward to the beautiful goddess sleeping on the lush soil.

------------------

Okay, _**please**_ review. what are your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella. What will Edward do when he finds out? What will happen to Bella? And Jacob, what will the best friend do?

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 5

Bella immediately covered half her face with her pale hand as the man loomed over her. It was a good thing that her hair was sheathed across her face. He smelled delicious. It was mouthwatering. Maybe just a bite…

"Bella?"

He knew her.

She could not move. _He knew her_. She wouldn't eat him. Not a good thing, but at least she now knows that she's still in Forks. Maybe if she stayed still, he would think her dead. But then, he would have to call the cops and report the body. That would be exponentially problematic. Even if she could pretend to be dead, she would have a funeral and be buried. Again.

Bella decided that she would play dead for now. When the time came for the man to go to the nearest phone booth or something andcall reinforcements, she would take off. Assuming of course that she could run in her present condition.

He bent down and surveyed her. She felt the man's hand brush her right wrist. He shuddered at the cold skin. No pulse.

His scent was becoming potent as he broke sweat. Clearly, he was alone. What was this man doing here in the forest at night? Camping? If he were, there would be others around.

More food.

_Crap. Don't think about food._

"Charlie is going to freak." The man whispered.

He knew Charlie! As much as she missed her father, he would be better off knowing that she was simply missing and not dead. Distracted, she wondered idly what people thought as to her disappearance.

The man reached his jacket pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

Bad thing.

She hadn't thought about that.

He carefully stood up, turned his back to her and dialed a number.

This was all the time she needed.

She swiftly raised from the ground and zeroed-in on the man. He looked familiar. _Harry Clearwater? _What the hell was he doing here?

"Hello? Billy, I found someone…" He hesitated a bit. "Something." He amended. "It's----what the-----"

Surprised because he knew what she was, she speedily grabbed the cell phone from his hand and threw it toward a tree. She just meant to casually throw it to the side, but the cell phone hit the tree hard, smashing into pieces.

"Hello, Harry"

He nearly fell back as the ravenous vampire pleasantly gazed at him.

"Bella!" His wide eyes could see her dangerous silhouette in the moonlight.

"Who's Bella?"

Maybe if she could convince him that she was just a nightmare, he would forget about this encounter.

It worked. He seemed honestly confused and more shaken. Maybe if he thought she was really Bella, he would be spared. But now, Bella had to play the evil vampire to protect her identity. In fact, maybe it would be better if she changed her name altogether. 'Bella' sounded sweet and innocent. And look where that got her. It should be changed into something more fearsome. Different.

She smiled at him and walked towards the fearful human.

"Sweet dreams"

And then, she hit him with enough force to knock him out. Hopefully, for hours.

The action did not do any better to her. She was starving and unbelievably weak. She could not stand properly. His heart was beating rapidly, even in his sleep. All that blood moving through his veins sang to her. Maybe just a bite…

Or maybe, not a bite. A sip.

She was so hungry, ethics could wait later. She bet over the unconscious body. With her long nails, she traced a line on his vibrant wrist. Blood oozed from the cut. She would not bite this human, but she would take a sip. The blood called to her with the promise of strength and life.

Her lips had almost touched his skin when, out of nowhere, something, someone pulled her off her prey. She flew backwards towards the old tree, breaking it. The frail branches danced across her body, covering her.

The beast snarled at her in the darkness.

She could not move. Too hungry. Too weak. But she had to protect herself.

It took all her remaining strength to set herself upright. She did not succeed. Instead, she looked almost like she was bowing to the beast. Her hair curtained her vicious face. She looked at the strange beast.

It was a bear. No. A wolf? No. Too big to be a wolf. But it was very similar. The beast's eyes were ferocious. Too ferocious for an ordinary animal. Too intelligent. Too stinky.

The beast growled louder and started circling her, taunting her. Testing her. And then, he lurched.

Bella could not even escape. Though she saw it coming, she had no strength to stop him. The beast pinned her down with his huge paws. The movement cleared her face from her hair.

As she gazed at the russet-brown oversized wolf, she knew it was death looking back at her. Why was she given only eighteen years of life and others, eighty? Why did she have to receive the gift, or curse, of immortality and have to leave it this early?

It was not true, what people say about death. This wouldn't be hard. The beast would bury his teeth into her cold skin and somehow, she was sure it would tear through her. This is nice. It would be fast. Everything is so clear and quiet. Death is easy.

What was not clear was the change in the beast's expression. She was sure there was fury burning in his eyes as he sauntered over her. But now, he stared in awe… almost relief and longing. Then, there was a flash of sadness and… guilt? She was not sure.

She heard as other beasts approached and encircled the place she and the russet-brown wolf shared.

* * *

Alice burst through the white doors of the Cullen mansion.

"I saw her!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Please_** review.

I like ciliffhangers. It keeps the stroy exciting, doesn't it?

Thank you for the positive reviews. Please review more. I noticed that the more reviews I get, the more excited I become and the faster the next chapter goes out. So, if you're feeling excited, review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 6

"I saw her, Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "She's alive!"

She rushed towards the circle of startled vampires convened in the living room.

"What did you see? I thought you said all you could see before was just darkness?" Rosalie said. Edward hasn't recovered from the shock. He did not know what to feel right now. What would he say to his Bella? Where would he start? Well, no matter. He had to find her first.

"I did." Alice turned to face her sister. "It was jet black before. But when I was on my way to Angela's, I was mindlessly still searching for Bella." She was now reminiscing the event. Her face, thoughtful. "And then, a sudden jolt of light pierced through her future. I'm not sure what that means. But, it was like she was trapped before and now she's not anymore."

"Where is she?" Edward whispered. He could clearly see in Alice's mind how the vision took place. The vision had already turned into reality. It was in a dark forest. He was not entirely sure if it looked familiar.

"Well, as to that…"

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper's voice was concerned.

"Well, I don't know where she _is._" She paused. "I knew where she _was_."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I… I saw her lying down on the ground. Her hair covered her face so I didn't really see how she looked. I bet she was… sort of sleeping. I'm not sure. When I looked further into her future, it went _blank_."

"Oh dear, 'blank'?" Esme's worried voice grew anxious.

"That doesn't get us any farther than where we were before" Rosalie's snide remarks were getting annoying, Edward thought.

"It doesn't make sense. I should be able to see her now that she's out of where ever she came from."

"We'll find her, Alice" Jasper said. He moved towards her lovely wife and comforted her. Edward was fully aware of what Alice was thinking and feeling. Like him, she was relieved to know that Bella still existed. _Never ending darkness_ didn't do well with their optimism. But then, she also felt a pang of disappointment. She _should _be able to see her now. Nothing would be equally stress-relieving than to find her lost sister and her brother's mate.

How he wished he could still call Bella that.

"You said that she was in a forest." Jasper began. "Is it here in Forks?"

"I… I think so." It annoyed her to think in maybes. She was always sure of everything. "The trees don't grow that thick anywhere else. There was moss everywhere. We could safely assume that the forest is somewhere in West America. The vision held a wintry atmosphere."

"It shouldn't be that hard to locate Bella in the forests her. Her scent is…" Jasper hesitated, looking at Edward. "Distinct."

Edward did not know what to say to that. He thought it was fairly appropriate. He could find Bella now that the area had been pinned. Come to think of it, he would look for Bella where ever in the world she could be. There was only one place where he couldn't follow. And that was the one place he didn't want her _not_ to go.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emmett's playful voice echoed in the silent room. He stood from his chair. "Rose and I will take the border. Maybe go farther to Alaska."

"Right!" Alice's face lit up. "Jasper and I will take forests around Portland----"

"Wait." Jasper's stern voice interrupted her. "Alice, we have a problem."

But, Alice immediately saw what he was about to say. "Oh my god."

"We can't afford to travel in twos or even threes when there's an army out there." Carlisle stated.

"Oh yeah. What a coincidence." Emmett said. His enthusiasm, dimmed slightly. The Cullens didn't miss the note of possibility that rang in Emmett's statement.

A coincidence? The word was a little disconcerting, Edward thought. Bella was missing in a forest harboring a battalion of vicious vampires.

Realization struck. He must save her from becoming what he was. She must have her chance in heaven.

Even if it did not include him.

"We should move faster, then."

* * *

"Jacob, what are you waiting for?" Sam's voice echoed in his head. "Kill the vampire."

"It's Bella."

"What the hell?" Paul was not yet in the scene, but he could clearly hear the thread of the conversation. "Swan's a vampire now?"

Jacob Black could not believe it himself. The love of his life was staring at him with her dark coal eyes, no longer the lovely chocolate-brown he remembered. She stared at him expectedly. She was thinking the same thing he was thinking a moment ago.

Death.

Sam and the others have all arrived and was shocked at the sight of Isabella Swan's new appearance.

"Man, she reeks!" Jared cried.

"She's a vampire." Sam's voice said. "She eats humans now." He looked at the unconscious body lying on the ground. "Is he dead?"

"No, she didn't bite him. I got here before any of the theatrics started."

"Jacob, she's a threat to human safety. Kill her" Sam ordered. "Do you need help?" He moved forward to assist him. The others followed. They closed in on them. Encircled them.

Jacob couldn't make sense of how he was feeling. Bella is now the enemy. He should kill her. But he just couldn't do it. This was his fault. If he were stronger then, she would not be cold and dead right now.

He leaned away from his victim and turned to growl at his friends.

"What the hell?" Paul exclaimed. "Look at her! She's not your girlfriend anymore!"

"You. Will. Not. Hurt. Her."

"Have you gone mad!" Jared yelled.

"I think so, but I don't really care at the moment."

"You----------"

"Look" Sam's voice interrupted. "She's not trying to escape. She's not fighting back."

"She was like that when I pounced on her. Maybe she won't turn out to be dangerous like the others. Maybe…" he hesitated, but he could not hide in his thoughts. "…she could be like the Cullens." He spat at the name.

"No. No. No. We've got a vampire here. She was about to eat a close friend of not only _your_ father but also _her_ father. She couldn't tell friend from foe for god's sake. Kill her now." Paul ordered. "Or I will"

The wolf lunged towards the weak vampire. But Jacob was bigger. He intercepted the wolf's path with his huge body and bit the beast's right arm. The exchange alarmed the vampire who was unusually calm considering her position.

"Enough," Sam commanded. Paul stopped. He knew he had nothing on Jacob. Jacob was bigger, almost as big as Sam. Sam moved towards the vampire. Bella sat up and looked directly at the black wolf.

"She seems weak."

"We're not going to hurt her, Sam" Jacob declared.

"She could be useful to us."

"I agree. I'll change and then, she'll remember me. She won't hurt us when she recognizes me. She'll give us information." Jacob was trying his best to infuse logic in the conversation. He would need Sam's help to keep Bella safe from his brothers. "She could tell us who did this to her. Information, Sam. She's more useful to us alive."

Sam looked at the three wolves behind him.

"Hmmm… Okay. That's seems best, especially that she's weak right now. But, I won't take the risk taking human form around her. It will be easier to fight when we have the four-leg advantage. We're stronger in our wolf form."

"But, how will she know it's me? How would she talk to us?"

"I think she's going to wonder why we're keeping her. She'll talk. Now, come on. Let's bring her home."

* * *

As a matter of fact, Bella did talk.

The pack was on route to La Push. They wouldn't dare carry the vampire on their backs like they did with Harry. So, they had to move slowly to the pace of the weak vampire. Jacob could tell that she was exhausted. Amazing, actually. He didn't know vampires could tire.

He and Bella walked between the others when she started to talk.

"I don't know what you are," her high singing voice said. "But I know that you know what I am." She paused for a while. And then, like a human, she fell on the ground exhausted.

Jacob stopped but the rest of the pack was unalarmed. Dammit. He could not even help her.

"And I think you know who I am, too." She looked at him. Her eyes full of intent. Jacob had to admit, even as a monster, Bella was beautiful.

"I'm hungry." The whole pack froze. Paul and Jared were on guard, snarling.

Bella merely flinched.

"I've been buried alive. What do you expect?" She sighed breathless. "I need blood. Now."

"Jacob, we have to kill her."

Jared carefully dismounted the unconscious Harry on a tree.

"No! Wait!"

He could not stop them. Jared and Paul shoved him aside forcefully, caging him. Sam sauntered over to the helpless vampire.

"She can't fight you! Look at her! Stoooop!" He growled.

Behind a myriad of trees, a group of immortals ran briskly towards them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I did before. I think I've compensated by writing this very long, rather irritating chapter. The reviews I get are mostly about the _evil cliffhangers. _What can I say? I just can't resist writing one.

Anyway, I've already figured out how this is going to end. Rest assured, the ending won't be a cliffhanger. So, there'll be four more chapters, I think. Maybe. We'll see.

For those of you who have livejournal accounts, feel free to add me up. I go by "marjorie16". This story wasn't received as warmly there. I haven't posted this chapter there yet. I'm actually waiting for the comments to move up a notch. So, please, move it up a notch. Pretty please?

That's all! Enjoy theorizing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 7

It felt like turning into stone. Only much, _much_ worse.

At least, when as a dying human, one just dropped dead and that would be the end of it. The end of suffering and the beginning of something else. Maybe of peace. Hopefully of peace.

But now, as a starving vampire, it was worse because one was literally turning into stone. There were no 'maybes' or new beginnings. There is just you: hard, cold and unmoving because there was no energy or strength or will to move anymore. But that wasn't the end of it.

There was no end.

And so, one simply becomes stone: hard, cold and unmoving but completely aware of everything going on around oneself.

Bella felt the world move around her but she could no longer move with it. Her body was lying on the ground. Her face leaned on the moist soil. She was vaguely aware of the violence surrounding her. She heard it, smelled it, saw it. But, she couldn't do anything. They did not pay attention to her, though. But when, eventually, one side wins, what would she do? She didn't even know which side to take.

Would she favor the over-sized wolves who opted to neglect the fact that she was thirsty for blood but who, for some unfathomable reason, kept her alive? Even as a beast, that russet-brown wolf seemed more like a friend. Bella didn't know why that wolf protected her before. She was sure that the russet-brown wolf tried to talk the others out of killing her. She owed him.

Or would she take the side of her own kind?

She noticed several figures when they came to where she was about to be killed helplessly. She knew by their smell that they were like her. But was that enough to assume that they did not mean any harm?

The battle stopped.

She couldn't look up to the man walking towards her.

So the vampires won, then.

His dark leather shoes treaded forward with a surreal grace. His long pitch-black robe cascaded at his heals. Then, he slowly crouched over her.

"Move her." He ordered. His voice was just a soft sighing. Like the struggle that had just taken place was an ordinary thing.

A hand touched her left arm and set her upright in a sitting position. The hand carefully leaned her against a huge tree root. Bella could now see the light of a new day as it played across the sleeping forest.

But the beautiful scenery paled against the perfect features of the vampire looking intently at her. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate. It stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His gleaming red eyes burned with curiosity.

"Is she one of them?" another man asked.

"No, Caius." The vampire who stared at her was smiling. "This one's the cause of it."

"Interesting. Are you sure?"

"Let's check." His right hand confidently reached for her hand. His soft touch would have made her shiver, but she stayed frozen. A long while passed. The vampire's perfect face scowled in confusion.

"Hmm.."

"What is it, Aro?" the man called Caius asked.

"This one's gifted."

"What's wrong with her?" Caius demanded. He was wearing the same thing the man called Aro was. He also had a long dark robe that brushed the ground too. His hair was white and his tone, harsh. And then, he turned to look down on her. "What's your name, newborn? Speak."

Though Bella knew what to say, she could not say it. She could not move or do anything else.

"I said, speak!" Caius was about to hit the motionless vampire.

"Patience, brother." Aro stopped him before he could hit her. Bella heard a loud growl coming from her left side. The wolf? "I suspect this one hasn't eaten for a long time. Look at her eyes."

Caius reluctantly relaxed his stance, his eyes fixed on hers. "What will we do with her?"

"That depends. Jane?"

A little girl walked over to Aro. "Yes, Master?"

Her high, reedy voice pierced the silence.

"See if you can 'awake' our thirsty friend."

The little girl smiled at Bella pleasantly, sweetly.

Too sweet.

What did Aro mean when he commanded Jane to 'awake' her? She was not asleep. She couldn't sleep. Could that girl feed her somehow? Bella doubted it. All she could do now is wait for whatever it was that little girl would do to her.

But nothing happened.

Aro started to laugh when he saw the beatific eyes of the little girl turn into intense glaring. "Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all."

The little girl was probably about to pounce on the unmoving vampire but Aro stared at her meaningfully.

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius asked.

"This vampire is immune to my power." Aro answered as if the fact pleased him. He was now looking at the frozen vampire."And to Jane's as well."

"She's a shield, then." Caius placed his pale hand on Aro's arm. The movement bridged their thoughts together.

Moments later, Aro smiled at Caius as he pulled back his hand and placed it on his right pocket.

"Bring the human." Cauis ordered.

At that moment, a huge muscular vampire came towards them. He was carrying an unconscious body. Bella immediately recognized him.

Harry Clearwater.

A wolf's loud growl resounded in the forest. It echoed in unmistakable fierceness.

Seconds later, Bella's onyx eyes turned bright crimson.

* * *

"Victoria," Riley's anxious voice called to her. "Bree's group hasn't come back yet."

The puppet master was sitting casually on her worn-out couch. She was enjoying the sunrise. Victoria knew from Riley's announcement that it was time to move.

The Volturi have come.

She knew it. She could feel it. They were here. And there was no time left. She had to leave _now_. With her talent, the Volturi could never find her. They couldn't, couldn't they?

No. She was sure of it. Her talent was powerful.

"Is that so?" she answered, feigning concern. "Well then, we'd better get moving, my love. I fear there is danger to come."

"Danger?" Riley asked. He came toward her and knelt. "But, who can stand against us, my sweet? With this army we've created, we're invincible."

_Oh, this is almost too easy._

Victoria smiled at her puppet. "As long as I'm with you, Riley, I know I'm safe."

When Riley saw the love gleam in her eyes, he was instantly dazed. No woman has ever looked at him this way. Like he was the most powerful person in the world. He would protect this girl at all costs. He would do anything for this girl. Anything.

He slowly came up to her and caged her face with both his hands. "Together, we will be unconquerable. We already are. Don't be scared."

"I'm not." She vowed with vehemence. "We need to strategize, Riley. This coven we're up against isn't weak."

"What do you suggest, my love?"

"First, we're going to need another base camp. I'll go out right now and look for a suitable place for the army. Somewhere big and convenient for battle."

"Brilliant! I'll come with you."

"No, my love. I must do this. You alone can control the army while I'm gone."

Riley's face fell. He very much wanted to be with his mate, never to part from her. But, logic and reason got in the way. Of course he must stay and lead the army while his partner looked for another base to camp.

"Okay. I understand."

"I'll leave now so that I could get back faster. Stay here and wait for me."

"As long as it takes."

Victoria pushed Riley's embracing hands away with relief. No one could touch her like James could. No one.

She lithely stood up and almost danced out in the window all the while knowing she would never come back.

As Riley stared at his beautiful mate disappearing in the forest, he wondered idly why she had to use the window. Come to think of it, why doesn't she want the army to know who she is? Why did she leave all the talking to him? Why doesn't she allow any of the others to look at her?

Riley smiled by himself.

She must want the power to be given solely to him. He was the only one worthy to gaze upon her. He was the one she _loved_.

* * *

"Dead vampires stink!" Emmet declared.

As the Cullens ran through the lightening forest, they came across three burnt bodies of immortals piled neatly near a cave.

"What do you think it is, Carlisle?" Edward asked. Emmett and Rosalie busied themselves with the pile of corpses.

"This could mean a lot of things, Edward. There may be quarreling covens in the vicinity. Or---"

"The Volturi are here." Jasper finished. He was studying the pile intently. "It's a good thing you're acquainted with them, Carlisle. If we're caught, I doubt they'll stop and think first."

"Gah!" Alice exasperated. "I can't see them either! What's wrong with me?"

Alice's visions were becoming unreliable: the future started disappearing. Clearly, someone was playing with the holes of her visions. Therefore, someone knew how they worked. If so, someone knew how to hide. Very, very well.

"This is not good." Edward voiced.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Alice pleaded. She was disappointing everyone. Esme put her hand over Alice's shoulder. Her eyes full of concern.

Jasper came to comfort her immediately. "Don't think about it, Alice. You're not losing your gift."

"He's right" Edward agreed. "Somebody knows how they work. Somebody's playing with your visions, Alice."

"What? Who's playing with my visions? The only people who know about me are my family." She said. "Just you guys and the Denali."

"Then, who could have possibly known?" Carlisle asked.

All three searched for an answer.

Edward's voice snapped up.

"Laurent!"

Alice's beautiful face was painted with shock. "If he knew, then Victoria knows too."

"That's right." Japer agreed. "And if they do, then we can conclude that they're behind this thing: Bella getting kidnapped, people getting killed."

Emmett and Rosalie materialized in the discussion.

"If that's the case, why is Bella still alive?" Emmet added. His arms were wrapped protectively around Rosalie.

"He's right." Rosalie agreed. "What is she waiting for?"

A million possibilities raced through Edward's mind. None of these possibilities were about what Victoria was waiting for. He already knew it. The images that crossed his mind were the infinite possibilities of what Victoria was doing to Bella for almost three months. The possibilities!

Though Rosalie directed the question to Jasper, Edward was the one who answered.

"She's waiting for me."

He suddenly remembered a memory:

"_I don' want you to come with me."_

"_You… don't… want me?"_

"_No."_

Edward felt like he was turning into stone: cold, hard and unmoving.

The sun shone on the glittering skin of the immortals.

A loud growl shook the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here's a long one again. I hope you guys like long ones. I personally don't because the reader usually gets caught up in the ending and forgets what happens in the beginning.

Anyway, the story is unfolding beautifully. I didn't end it with the infamous cliffhanger but I believe this chapter was sufficiently interesting to keep you guys reading. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 8

"Jacob, you're a complete idiot!" Jared snickered.

Sunlight shone over three humans in the dark forest. As they were coming home to La Push, they phased into their human forms. They had just come from a brawl where they were caught off guard and out-numbered. They should have known better. The local news indicated vampires going about and raising hell. And so, they ran for their lives. Luckily, they were able escape from the deadly clutches of the cold ones.

Well, most of them.

Jacob, the idiot, tried, unsuccessfully, to save Bella, the bloodsucker. Of all the times he could have chosen to be stupid, that moment was the one he chose. And now, the pack was going to have to fight against those immortals and get him back.

Normally, the pack would have rejoiced at the idea of killing fiends. But these vampires were different. They _did_ things.

There was one female who Paul tried to attack, but as he launched at her, it was like a force field existed, protecting her. On the other hand, Jared was almost caught because the immortal, who was just small girl, simply smiled at him and he was instantly paralyzed. It was a good thing Sam was there and surprised the girl. He arrived just in time.

"We're going to have to regroup." Sam said, breathless. "Jacob's family."

"But who will we get? Embry and Quil could do, but they haven't got the knack of it yet." Paul reasoned. "And Seth's just a kid. What happened back there..it's…it's…_impossible._"

"We've heard the old stories say about the cold ones who could do extra things." Sam said to Paul. "We should train the others already. Jacob needs us."

"That idiot is probably dead by now." Jared retorted. Jacob should not have protected Bella. First, because she was a vampire, the enemy. Second, because the attackers were vampires. Them being the same kind, showed no great threat to her well-being. And third, because Jacob was a damn werewolf and he had the responsibility to protect humans. Kill, or let kill, one vampire and you could have save millions.

"If it were you, would you have wanted us to give up on you?" Sam asked Jared. "Well?"

Jared was silent. Sam knew the answer. Jared would have wanted his family to get him back. Since the matter had died down in stillness, Sam decided on other matters.

"We should go back and tell the othe---" He stopped abruptly. He sniffed the air for a second. And then, with the length of another second, he phased into his wolf form.

Alarmed, the others phased as well.

And then, they knew it. There was another vampire about. This time, it was no surprise. The too-sweet scent filled the air. The immortal was alone and his smell, familiar. Not like the ones earlier. Different.

The wolves lunged forward to the eastern forest and hunted the vampire.

When the vampire came into view a few moments later, Sam remembered who he was.

Or rather, _she._

Her hair danced in blazing flames as she ran in the dim forest. Even at maximum speed, the wolves were closing in on her.

With great effort, Sam overtook her. She stopped immediately; she was cornered. In surrender, she raised her hands, palms up.

"I mean no harm. Let me through." She said.

"It's time to kill, Sam." He silently stated in his mind, a thought that flowed through the other's mind as well.

Jared hauled.

Victoria didn't even flinch. "I want to talk to your leader." She looked around and zeroed-in on the biggest wolf. The dark wolf stared back at her.

"Diplomacy?" Paul spitted. "Sam, she's not like the Cullens. Look at her eyes, for god's sake! Their bright red!"

"I know. But…"

"But what?" Paul continued. "You're not seriously considering to be diplomatic with that bloodsucker, are you?"

"Of course not. I just thought that maybe she could be useful."

With that, Sam hurried over to hide behind a large tree and phased into his human form. And since he was naked and the vampire was a girl, he had the grace to put on some clothes. He hastily snatched up the pair of shorts that were tied to his feet and wore them. Then, he walked towards the vampire.

Victoria eyed him with obvious distaste.

"I'll make you a deal, wolf." She started. "Let me live, and I'll kill a coven of vampires who live somewhere near here."

"Which ones are you talking about? There are a lot of vampires here. Including you."

"I'm talking about the golden-eyed ones, the ones who eat beasts instead of humans. I know you've got a problem with them. And since they're still alive, I'm guessing that's because you can't kill them." She paused. Then, a smile painted her lips. Her eyes lit with dangerous conviction. "But I can."

"_You _can?" Sam said. He was not planning on breaking the treaty with the Cullens. But, he was interested in what the female had to offer. "You? Alone? Impossible."

"I'm a vampire. I know how to kill one. Rather efficiently, I must say."

Sam immediately saw the opportunity and grabbed it. "What if these vampires could do extra things? We've heard of their powers. How could you defeat them?"

Her soft laugh rang with amusement and a touch of insanity. "That depends on what they can do." She smiled her enigmatic smile. "And I know exactly what they can do."

Sam looked at the worried glance of his brothers. In his mind, he flipped through the possibilities. If they had a vampire who could give them information on immortals with powers, it would significantly increase their chances in overcoming the group of vampires they had recently fought with.

Of course, he could just as easily have asked the Cullens themselves, but dealing with this vampire is more convenient. If they asked the Cullen and if they willingly gave out information, they would owe them dearly. But if they dealt with this one, she would be paying for her own survival.

Sam then, he looked directly at the beautiful vampire.

"I think we can strike a bargain."

* * *

"_Oh no,_" the vampire said as she pushed aside the corpse of Harry Clearwater. "I killed him." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "He… he was---" but she couldn't continue.

"What's your name, newborn?" Caius asked in an emotionless voice.

"Harry! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… but I was just so…" she wailed. She should have cried. But she couldn't. Not as a vampire. She settled with tearless sobs.

Caius looked pointedly at Aro for explanations.

"According to Bree's memories, she did not know who the human was. They just fed on her when the boy named Riley said so. Then the creator would suck the venom out. The process continued for weeks. After that, the girl was buried when they let the venom spread." He explained. That traumatic experience might have caused some memory gap."

The girl was still mourning over her victim as the ancients conversed.

"How long was she buried?"

"Two months, maybe three. It wasn't quite clear."

"Whow" a man's voice echoed. "That's a long time."

"It's magnificent isn't it?" Aro cheered. "So this is what happens to our kind when we refrain from eating! Another addition to our histories! I shall have to document this when we go back."

Aro went near the sobbing vampire and crouched down on her. He stared at her crimson eyes. "That was your first meal, wasn't it?"

The vampire did not reply. She was still hovering over the corpse. She was still sobbing tearless sobs.

"You're a vampire now. That's what we vampires eat." He explained. "I'm Aro. This is Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec. We're the Volturi" He gestured at each one. These are our guards: Demetri, Felix, Chelsea and Renata." He pointed at the muscular man who stood menacingly, the thin lizard-like man, and the two females who loomed over Aro's side. The one who might have been Renata had her hand on his shoulder.

But she wasn't responding. He guessed that she heard him and that she just couldn't accept that she had actually killed someone. That reminded him of an old friend, Carlisle. Maybe he would pay a visit to him one of these days.

Aro grew irritated with the vampire's silence.

He inhaled deeply and stood up. Such a waste, he thought.

He moved away from the vampire. And stalked passed his brother, Caius. Renata's hand was still on his shoulder. It was an involuntary movement to her already.

"What's wrong, Aro?" Caius asked.

"This one's too weak. If she can't handle blood, she can't handle what we do. I suppose she'll wander off and join a 'vegetarian' coven." He chuckled at that. "You remember our friend, Carli--"

"I. Am. Not. _Weak_."

Bella's pale hand clutched around Aro's neck in menace. She was so fast, nobody had noticed that she had stood fast and lunged him to a tree. The movement surprised Aro. Renata, his bodyguard, could stop any physical attack with her talent. She was his shield. But this girl had effortlessly got passed his shield.

Shocked by that fact, he felt himself deeply satisfied. If this girl would join them, she could protect anything, anyone. The Volturi will truly be invincible.

Everyone around him snarled in response.

Demetri and Felix immediately grabbed the vampire's shoulders and pinned her to a tree. She released her grip on his neck.

"Looks like this one has got a temper." Demetri stated. The girl was struggling in futile effort.

"What's your name?" Aro asked, his former enthusiasm returned.

"Be—" She stopped. "Isabel." She finally said. "And I am not weak."

"Well, Isabel, would you kindly tell us why you are what you are? I know how you became an immortal, but why did you? What could drive an entire army to bully such a helpless human" Aro said slowly. He tried to conceal his excitement. "that you _were_." He added.

"It doesn't matter why. I am what I am because of me, because I was weak. There's only one person to blame. That person is me." She said coolly. "Now that I'm out of my prison, there's only one thing I want."

"And what is that, dear one?"

"Revenge." She answered in a sharp tone.

Aro smiled his devious smile. He can give her that. In turn, she would join them. He could give her power. And in turn, he would gain hers.

Perfect.

"How do you know what happened to me?" She asked.

"I have my own gift. You were changed by the leader of an army that now haunts the West coast. We, the Volturi, exist to balance the scales. We're here to bring the balance back. And as it happens, we need your help." Aro replied. He was lying of course. They didn't need any help. He just wanted her to demonstrate her powers. Could she expand? How far could she expand? Curiosity consumed him.

The others' expression were of shock and uncertainty, except for Marcus of course. But they did not contest the decision. Aro would explain everything later.

"You're here to destroy the army?"

"Yes. With Demetri's talent, we have managed to locate them. It is in some cabin near a river. We expect to be there tomorrow morning. First light."

"Good."

"Is that a yes?"

Isabel shrugged off her two guards. She was strong, Aro noticed. Some of her human blood still remained in her. But then, there was also a certain grace to her movements that indicated that she was decades old. Being born in the darkness must have intensified her senses.

Isabel was full of surprises.

"Yes, it is. But first---" she hesitated.

"But first, what?"

"I need new clothes. And more blood."

"Oh look, she likes blood after all." Caius retorted. His voice shot from the back. "You are quite a fickle little thing, aren't you? One moment you are an innocent lamb caught between your blood lust and your human emotions. And now, look at you!"

"Being human," She began. _Loving and dreaming and hoping. _"Had done nothing good for me."

Aro noticed that sharp edge in her tone. It meant that she was fueled with a strong emotion. One such as anger and pain. This was good. Anger and pain are easily manipulated, controlled. And he was good at manipulation. Very, very good.

Perfect, in fact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man, things are getting HOT, isn't it? Writing this long chapter is somewhat tiresome. But still, I don't think you guys are going to be happy with it (what with the events piling up and all). I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Please _**review**_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 9

When you realize that the less you care about something, the less pain you would feel when something bad happens to it. And soon enough, you will stop feeling altogether.

That was pretty much what Bella, now Isabel, did. She stopped caring.

It was easier to feed on a human without thinking of who that person might be. He might have been a father and had a little girl waiting for him at home. He might have been the family's breadwinner. So many people might have been depending on him. But Bella had to dismiss those kind of thoughts now.

She must look at this person as a faceless animal. Not even a person, she had to think of her victims as food. And that was it.

After feeding on her fourth human, she felt nothing at all. Not sadness, not despair. And, strangely, not even joy. She simply felt hallow. Empty.

"You do not punch with your fists," Felix said sternly. "You let the man come straight to you then you turn slightly to the right. He will instinctively follow you and in doing so, put himself off balance. Balance is everything. Do you understand?"

Isabel nodded. She paid close attention to what Felix instructed her. She was, after all, new to this life. Surely if she wanted to kill Victoria, she must know how. She needed training and the Volturi obliged. Victoria will not be as weak as the humans she had recently eaten. Not as weak as her _food_, she amended.

"Go on, Chelsea." Felix ordered to the sweet immortal girl tensed for battle before them.

Chelsea closed in on Isabel in swift movements that would not have been discernible to human eyes. But Isabel was faster. She quickly stepped to the right just as Chelsea was about to attack her. Isabel circled the place where Chelsea was a moment before. The she elbowed Chelsea with a force enough to throw her to the nearest tree trunk.

"How's that?" Isabel asked.

"You didn't even follow what I said!"

"I figured that since Chelsea was just six feet from us, clearly within hearing range, she would have known what to expect. What you taught me would be useless."

Felix stared at her in disdain. She was right. Her practical mind was right. He had never seen a newborn think so logically. She was so focused. Even when they escorted her in town to feed and get new clothes, she showed a remarkable amount of indifference. As if killing were an everyday routine for her. As if stealing was her hobby. She moved with unnatural grace. Felix began to wonder whether she was born a vampire.

"She's a fast learner." Demetri said from behind. He was leaning casually against a tree opposite them. The russet-brown wolf was tied to the tree beside him. Isabel had of course noticed the wolf but there had been no time to talk to it. Not that she had anything to say. But then, she had something to be grateful for him. She would thank him later. Demetri moved towards the small group. Aro and the others were discussing their plans a few feet away from them.

"It's rather strange, don't you think?" Chelsea set herself upright and walked towards Felix. "She appears to be very creative in her fighting tactics and yet, we know for a fact that she doesn't have any training at all."

"What can I say? I watch a lot of Jet Li." Isabel's attempt at humor failed instantly. Either none of the vampires knew who the actor was or none of them knew how act with that jest.

"Let's see how good you are." Demetri said quietly. Without any warning, he disappeared in Isabel's sight then she felt someone lift her in the air and tossed her to a tree. Isabel hit the tree hard, splitting the trunk into two. The three vampires were in position.

"You're going to pay for that." She whispered silently, but she knew that they had heard her. A smile painted her lips. Then, she carefully stood up and straightened her new clothes. One by one she undid the buttons of her black trench coat and removed it, revealing a small dagger she had come to like in the course of their stay in town and the grey sleeveless shirt she stole from her food.

The three vampires walked towards her. Felix was the first to pursue her. He lunged for her throat in swift movements. She bent slightly to avoid his questing hands and when he was close enough she grabbed his shoulders and tossed him towards a tree.

Chelsea came at her from the back and wrapped her hands around her neck, straining her. Demetri moved in for a strike. Isabel grabbed Chelsea's tight hands that were wrapped around her and bit her hard. Chelsea screamed in protest as she let go of her grip. Demetri was startled but he did not hesitate in attacking her. He let out his right arm to strike her.

Isabel grabbed it with as much speed and force as she possibly could, twisted it until her screamed and threw him over Felix who was just recovering from his fall.

Just when she thought it was over, Chelsea hit her hard in the face throwing her off balance. The vampire hastily grabbed one of her legs and tossed her over to the other side as if she were a toy. Isabel used her other leg and shifted her weight on the other side, twisting her ankles. The movement relived the Chelsea's grip on her right leg. She grabbed the opportunity and retreated to a crouch.

The three vampires tensed in front of her.

"You're really good." Demetri said. Just as they were about to resume their training, Isabel noticed something.

"Where's the wolf?" Isabel voiced.

* * *

"First, we must find a way to separate the clan." Victoria said in her authoritative voice. She had no prior intention of killing the Cullens now that her army was about to be obliterated. She had planned to simply build another one and start all over again. But since these werewolves were so eager to find out how to kill 'talented' vampires, she grabbed the chance.

"That is easy enough." Sam said. He was still in his human form. He and the vampire who introduced himself as Victoria were sitting casually on the lush soil.

"The key is to surprise them. The others are probably good fighters but since they do not know of your existence, they cannot know the extent of your strength. Thereby, surprising them. Edward will be the toughest to kill. He has the talent to read minds. He is the one with the bronze colored hair."

"When we stroke the bargain, bloodsucker, we were not referring to the Cullens." He paused for a while. "We're referring to another group of immortals, one that we have recently encountered and who now have one of our brothers captive."

This news startled Victoria. Another group of vampires? Vampires with gifts?

_Shit_.

"I thought we agreed that those with the golden eyes were the target?" She stood abruptly realizing that this was not good. The man stood up just as she did.

"I thought we agreed that you would teach us how to kill vampires with talents?"

"The ones you encountered are not just talented vampires. They're royalty!" She screeched. "You cannot possibly consider fighting them! At any rate, your _brother--_" she spat at the word "--- is more likely to be dead already."

Sam pointedly looked at another wolf who deliberately shook his head.

"Jacob is still alive. We must do everything we can for him."

"Well, _Jacob_ won't be alive any longer if that's the case. The Volturi have a rather sadistic sense of humor. If he's breathing, it's probably because he's being used as entertainment. Caius, one of the ancients, are not very fond of werewolves."

"Nevertheless, you _will_ help us find him. Or I will not restrain Jared any longer." He mused. "And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I will not go against the Volturi!" She turned to run. At first, she thought she had succeeded in outrunning them but a short while later a great black wolf hovered in front of her and bit her left shoulder hard. She screamed in pain. Her left arm dangled from her body. He then clawed one of her legs, tearing the fabric of her cloth apart. She screamed harder. She fled to her right and uprooted one of the trees using her good arm. Using that, she batted the wolf aside.

The two wolves hurried after her. She used the tree as a weapon and threw it towards the ferocious beasts with all her remaining strength. They were effectively distracted and she ran for her life, her left leg limping."

After hours of running, she settled in a dark cave where she attached her left arm back to her shoulders and readjusted her left leg. It would take a couple of days before she would be back to normal. This was better than confronting the Volturi.

Her initial plan had been a waste! It was time for a more discreet approach.

She remembered James.

He had always told her that to catch fireflies, one must not chase them off; one must wait for them to come to you.

She remembered Bella.

_Perfect._

* * *

"Ah. Perfect timing!" Aro said cheerfully as he approached the still group of vampires. "The werewolf had gone and you, my dear Isabel, are training to fight a vampire army. Just what you need!"

"I don't understand, Master." Isabel said in an even tone, betraying no emotions.

Felix, Demetri and Chelsea relaxed their stances and so did Isabel. It was just seconds before that they found out that their captive had fled.

"That wolf is just alive so you could practice on him." Caius said briskly. "I would have killed him myself but Aro wouldn't let me."

"Brother, I was rather curious why he had not turned into his human form. It is broad daylight! Werewolves only appear on the night of a full moon. And in the morning, they would revert to their human form."

"I do not care if he were a hybrid dog or a fairy princess. He is a wolf and I want him dead. Now."

"Calm yourself brother. We agreed that Isabel would do the honor."

"Excuse me?" Isabel said sharply. "What honor?"

"My dear," Aro went up to her. Let the manipulation begin. "This is a challenge for you. Hunt down the werewolf and bring me his head. Only then will you officially be part of the Volturi."

Isabel saw no harm in that. She did not know the wolf. She may, however miniscule, owe him. But then, it was only a small part. What mattered now is her revenge. Somehow she knew that only revenge could change what she was feeling. She was not sure what she was feeling exactly, but one thing is for sure: she was not feeling anything.

Maybe revenge could make her happy. No. Not maybe. Revenge could make her happy. It _will _make her happy. It _must _make her happy, or she didn't know what would. All her joy had vanished the day…she did not want to think of it. All that mattered now is her revenge and becoming part of the Volturi. Indeed, becoming part of it would give her a future. What would she do with the rest of eternity anyway? She would not let a helpless wolf ruin everything.

"With pleasure." And she ran off to the woods and followed the foul smell that forged a path towards her prey.

* * *

Isabel had caught up with the russet-brown wolf. He was weak. No doubt, he was tired. His right leg must also be bothering him. She noticed he was limping. He probably hurt himself before in the struggle that occurred just hours ago. Or maybe because Cauis had a little too much fun entertaining himself. He rested on a fallen tree that was covered in moss. He did not notice her looming on top of a tree behind him.

_Time for the kill._

Then, at the most inopportune moment, the branch of the tree squeaked as she leaned farther. Its crack sounded like thunder in the silent forest. The wolf jerked and met her gaze. To Isabel's surprise, he did not lunge for her. He did not plan to fight her.

She jumped to where he was and landed gracefully on her heels, crouching.

"You should learn to behave yourself next time, wolf" She said icily. Then, she flashed a brilliant smile. "Unfortunately, there won't be a next time."

As she lunged for his throat, he swiftly avoided her clutches and fled which was such a herculean effort on his part for he had only three legs to use.

It angered Isabel that she could not defeat this werewolf just as easily as she had overcome her fellow vampires.

"You think you can outrun me?" She called after him, fuming. "You think you can fight me off?" At her words, she stilled. The words were familiar to her for these were exactly the words _he _had once told her. This sudden memory of her past love startled her. For some reason she felt vulnerable, wistful.

She felt pain in her dead chest.

_I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not Bella anymore._

She went back to being angry. It was easier.

And right now, the target of her anger was centered on this limping wolf that was the key to her vengeance.

Hastily, she grabbed his tail and pulled him towards her. He could not fight. She threw him to a nearby tree and he slammed into it like a puppy being pitched in baseball. The beast could barely sit straight.

She stood in front of the beast. Fury glittered in her eyes.

She stepped towards the werewolf. Victory was near.

"There's nothing personal here. Just business." Looming over him, she deliberately stepped on one of his knees, effectively breaking his leg. The wolf howled in pain.

Bella never liked killing animals. She actually cared for them. But she was now Isabel and Isabel knew that when you realize that the less you care about something, the less pain you would feel when something bad happens to it. And so now, there is no sympathy in her vampire heart.

No pain. No joy. No nothing.

She drew a small dagger from her waist band. "This will be fast, don't worry." She crouched over him.

Just as she was about to strike him, the wolf convulsed violently in front of her. For a second, she did not know what happened. She stared, wide-eyed at the frail human in front of her.

"Jacob?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry it took me a long time. It's the Holiday season and we've all been busy. Anyway, it might take a long time again before i write the next one. Please _**review**_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 10

"A party?" Edward's surly voice grew quizzical. After realizing that Victoria is behind every damn thing that was happening against them, Alice went on to seeing the future of the vampire army.

"Uh-huh. The newborns are planning a sort of masquerade. There are going to be humans." Alice heaved a sigh. "It's going to be a slaughter."

Esme gasped. "We can't let them do that to those innocent people." She looked at her husband. "We have to help them."

Carlisle put his arm protectively around his wife to soothe her. "How many are they?"

"Twenty atleast." Alice answered. "And there are going to be a lot of humans. Maybe twice the number of the immortals. I can see what they're planning. It's already finalized. They're preparing for a sort of final stand or something. They know something's coming after them--"

"No doubt the Volturi" Jasper injected.

"--yeah I think so too. But they're confident."

"And Victoria? Is she still with them?" Edward asked. He knew what Victoria was capable of but he had to ask. She wouldn't go against the Volturi even if she had an army that size. No matter how many they are, they're still newborns. Still untrained.

"No, she's not with them." Alice said after a while. "She's--" looking hard into her future "--alone. In a... I'm not sure. It's dark. It feels like a cave or something. She's hurt."

Damn, Edward thought. If Victoria wasn't with the army where could she be? Could she have taken Bella with her or left Bella to be slaughtered along with the humans during the party?

"Where?" Jasper asked from behind Emmett.

"A cabin by a river. It's not very far from town. The kids will be intrigued." Alice answered. "They wouldn't know what hit them."

"We have to move fast." Esme said with determination.

"Do you think Bella's with the army or is she with Victoria?" Emmett asked. He wanted very much to attend the party. Much more exciting under the circumstances. By his side, he could feel Rosalie snuggling closer to him.

"I still can't see Bella. It's blurry. I don't get it." Alice's lovely face turned distressed. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Jasper said, soothing her. "The logical thing to do is attend the party, grab a vampire for questioning--" He saw Esme glaring at him "--right after saving the humans from a terrible fate."

"Where's the Volturi when you need them?" Rosalie hissed. Their family will surely be in danger. Newborns or not, they still had the upper hand in numbers. Their only hope was to stay undetected. Good thing the part was to be a masquerade. "Can you look into their future, Alice?"

Alice thought for a while. "Um..they're here. They're planning the assault as we speak. They're just waiting for something... someone. It's not clear yet."

"Wait. If they're going to the party and we're going to the party, we might be accused of something?" Emmett paused. "That's bad, right?"

"It's very, very bad, honey." Rosalie said. "Maybe we should find the Volturi first. Tell them our side. We might be able to join forces."

"That might work. Aro and I are acquainted." Carlisle said. "It will be safer if we contact them first."

"Even if we get to the party first, they'll still believe us, right?" Edward asked his father. "Aro can do what I do, can't he?"

"Yes he could, only he need physical contact first. but, it'll be safer for us to join forces with them. _They _can take on an army even if... how many of them came anyway?"

"Seven." Alice provided.

"Right. Even if there are only seven of them, with their talents and skills, they're perfectly equipped to destroy the army. They have experience with this." he paused. "_We_ don't."

Edward, leaning on the tree, thought hard. Hand in his pockets. "If Bella's with the army, they'll decide to kill her either because she knows about our existence or because she smells too good. Either way, it's risky."

Realization donned in the Cullen clan. As much as it might be safer for them to join the Volturi, Bella's safety is fist priority. Edward's right. It's too risky.

Silence continued. They each new what was at stake here. They all would have to take on the dangerous waters in the heart of the army itself.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emmet blabbered. "When is this masquerade anyway?"

"Tomorrow. At dusk." Alice answered in a whisper.

"Will the Voturi be there too?" Esme asked.

"Probably. I can't see it yet. One more decision to make. They're waiting for something."

Edward straightened up getting ready. "Whatever that it, it's extremely annoying. It'll be harder for you to pin point their exact arrival."

"He's right." Jasper agreed. The others came closer as a group. "We have to move fast." He turned to Alice. "Cabin by a river, you say? Lead the way."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob Black was sitting under a tree. His left leg was broken and bleeding. Isabel crouched over him with a dagger at hand.

"How?... You-- what's?"

"I'm a werewolf, Bella." He said, interrupting her incoherent sentence. He coughed twice. "Or 'Isabel' I should say." He smiled despite his pain. "I've been meaning to tell you before. But just as I was about to, a vampire came at of no where and went off with you along. I'm sorry I couldn--" He exhaled sharply, aware of the stinging sensation in his leg.

"I hurt you." Isabel stared at the leg she stepped on, oblivious of the foul smell of his blood.

"It will heal. Just give it a minute." He smirked. "I heal fast. It's a wolf thing."

"I--" She was having trouble saying anything. She still couldn't believe what was happening. Conflicting emotions warred in her. This was Jacob. _Jacob_. But he was... he was the enemy. He _is_ the enemy.

_Jacob's the enemy. No, Jacob's a friend. Jacob's a werewolf. I'm a vampire. We're enemies. We were friends. Are we still friends? We fought before. He pushed me away. He shouted at me. But he was keeping a secret at the time. Was he keeping me safe then? Now it's different. He tried to kill me before, when he had found me with Harry. But he hesitated. What does that mean? Wait. Harry. Harry?! _

"Harry?" She whispered, half afraid she'd lose her cold unemotional state. This was the time to stay focused and stop feeling. Feeling would complicate things.

"I saw." He answered. "It's not like you could help yourself." he paused. "How are you..." He bit his lower lips considering. "How did you become... What happened to you?"

He said these words with concern. Not like he was disgusted at what Isabel had become. Nor of what she had done. Could she kill him? She has to but...

Isabel stood up abruptly. She was beginning to _feel_. Bad idea.

"I have to kill you." She said softly. Dangerously softly.

"Bella..."

"Don't call me that."

He was looking at her as if he understood the conflicting emotions she was experiencing. She has to kill him. It's the only way.

"I'm your friend." He said with such devotion Isabel could tell it was the truth. "Even if you ate my uncle." He chuckled. "Even if you broke my leg."

She smiled at that.

Jacob was a friend. Jacob _is_ a friend. But he had to have his head. Kill Jacob? Her Jacob? Bad idea. For this moment, just this moment she would be herself. After all, her revenge didn't include him.

"You hurt me too." Carefully, she sat beside him and put her dagger back in its case strapped around her belt.

"I know. I should have told you what I was." He paused. "What I _am_. I wasn't supposed to tell you because its dangerous for humans to be near us. It's sort of wired with our temper. You know?"

She laughed. "No, i don't know."

Jacob looked down at his chest and took a deep breath. It was time to explain. "I failed you. After we fought, I... I decided to defy all wolfy rules and tell you because I didn't want to see you hurting any longer."

"Wolfy?"

"Yeah. Bella, I'm serious. Stop laughing at me like that. That night, a vampire took you and I couldn't stop her. I ran after her as long as I could but there were others with her. I couldn't take them all...I--" Admitting that he was not strong enough was hard on the ego. "I'm sorry."

Bella's icy cold hand touched his shoulder but she quickly jerked it away. No doubt, because of the heat he was producing. Already, his kneecap was feeling better.

"I'm sorry that I can't say 'it's okay. no problem' because it's not okay and it was definitely a problem. What I can say is that, it wasn't your fault. I knew what was coming at me and I couldn't escape. _I_ couldn't fight for myself. _I_ was the weak one. It wasn't your job to protect me. I understand."

"but if I were able to... you wouldn't be... you wouldn--"

"Be what i am?"

He simply nodded. "If I had told you or if I had come sooner, I would have been there before anything happened. I... We would have protected you."

"Maybe you're right. But we can't change what has already happened." She was looking ahead at nothing. "It feels sort of like a solstice, huh? There was a time when my life seemed perfect. The sun shone brighter, longer at the time." She sighed. "But now, the nights are longer." She smiled a little. "I don't even recognize the sun." Her voice sounded dead.

"Where does that leave us?" He looked at her beautiful pale face.

"Here." She whispered. "I'm a vampire. And you're a werewolf."

"I'm still your friend. And you're still my most devoted admirer." He stood up. His leg already healed. He held out his hand to help her stand but she had already straightened up. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened to you? You've been gone a long time. What have you been doing? What did the redhead do to you?"

Bella's crimson eyes hardened as he looked through it. Then, she withdrew her gaze and walked slowly towards another tree.

"I was tortured." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"They kept me somewhere. Locked up in a room I think. But it might as well have been their dinner table. Everyday four or five of them would come and they'd bite me." She said this in an emotionless voice that only emphasized the depth of pain that Jacob sensed from her.

"But always Victoria would come and suck the venom out just as it burns through my veins." She touched her right arm, remembering. "I'm not sure how long they did this."

"Oh Bella."

"Isabel." She corrected without looking at him. "The next thing I know is that I'm in this room with no doors and windows." He could see she was remembering that moment. His muscles tightened at how it must have been.

"Where were you?"

She looked at him. Her eyes bright red and mysterious. "I was buried."

He gasped. Bella was gone for three months at least. "When Harry found you..." He trailed off. He tried again. "Yesterday you were... it was just then, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"That's why your were--"

"Yes."

At that moment, both Isabel and Jacob heard the running noise coming at them.

"They're coming for you." Isabel said. She knew full well who was coming at them. She could smell it.

"You can stay with us. You don't have to go back, Bella. I mean Isabel...I mean...whatever."

"I'm a vampire."

"So? We've got room spray."

She laughed at that and moved to stand directly in front of him. "I'm not going to kill you, Jacob, because you didn't kill me before. I owed you and now the debt is paid. That's why you're alive. Not because you were my friend. And definitely not because you charming." She smiled. "My name is Isabel now. I'm not _human_. I'm not Bella anymore."

"So, after this?"

"If we meet again, you or any of your kind, I won't hesitate to break your neck if you mean harm." She walked past him and turned towards the direction of the Volturi.

"Isabel's miss tough girl, huh?" He shouted as he saw her quicken her pace into a run. He wondered how much pain she was trying to conceal.

_I'll always be here for you. I'll always be your friend. I'll always love you, Bella._

He looked at the werewolves that surrounded him. His family. His brothers.

_Even if we're all wrong for each other now._

Shadows of the pale immortal girl he loved disappeared in the trees.

* * *

"Where's his head?" Aro demanded.

"I didn't kill him. Just before I was about to, he phased into his human form." Isabel said bravely. She didn't know what she'd done. Logically, she should've just killed the wolf. But he was Jacob. So now, she'll convince the Volturi, and herself, that she did it to pay a debt.

"You took pity?" Caius shouted. "Pity? Of all--" He took an unnecessary breath to calm himself. "You cannot be part of us if you can't stomach death."

"I can." She said fiercely. "I let him live because he let _me_ live once. I owed him. So I paid him back."

Aro didn't quite know what to do. He was so sure that Isabel could do it. What to do now? He was the one who said that if she couldn't bring him the wolf's head, she wouldn't be part of them. But he _wanted_ her to be part of them.

"You let him go!" Caius was furious already. He has had nasty experiences with werewolves. It bothered him that there were still some that existed.

"If they bother us again, I'll kill them."

"Right!" Aro's head snapped. "If they come _again_, you'll kill them." Yes, this was what he needed. He could challenge her once more. For now, he'll let this one pass.

"Aro!"

"Patience, Caius. Isabel will turn out fine." He smiled solemnly at his brother. "Chelsea?"

Chelsea came forward and handed Isabel a mask.

"What's this for?" Isabel asked.

"We're getting near the base camp of the army." Demetri explained. "From what we were able to gather, there's a party."

"How did you find that out?"

"We have some connections." Felix winked at her. "Some immortals can be very...unloyal"

"We're going to crash a party?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Jane snapped. She was really getting irritated with Isabel. Jane was so sure Aro wouldn't break his promise. If he said she can't join 'cause she didn't pass, she can't join! But now, she can't believe what she was seeing. Isabel was given a second chance.

"I am so excited!" Aro cheered. "I've never been on a masquerade since the turn of the century!" More than that, he was also eager for Isabel to demonstrate her skills. "Tell me, Isabel. What are you going to do with your sire?"

She looked at him in puzzlement. "Your sire?" He clarified. "The vampire who turned you." He was so impatient to see Isabel in action, doing sinister things. In his mind, he was rubbing his hands together. He knew full well that Isabel was angry. So much anger is painful. So much pain will leave her dependent on him---them. So much pain. So much anger. So much power!

Isabel carefully wore the half mask on her head.

"I'm going to hunt her down and kill her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. The moment everyone has been waiting for has come at last.

What do you think? Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

!! Certain flashbacks are taken from the movie.

CHAPTER 11

_It was just like prom_, Edward thought. But his memory of that night was much more pleasant. No. That night was beyond pleasant; it was blissful. He'd had attended many promenades, but that particular prom with Bella was the best he'd ever had.

He recalled the boisterous crowd then because it was akin to the teenagers now who are currently unaware that death is upon them. He, including the rest of his family, had arrived shortly after seven, and they did not plan to stay. They had all agreed that when he had successfully pinpointed and interrogated Victoria's 'second in command', as Jasper had put it, the family would move in and scare the unsuspecting town's folk.

Edward sighed. _Massacre the unsuspecting town's folk._ Those were Bella's exact words that night too. Why was he remembering his most recent prom night? Well, he was not averse to reminiscing it anyway. That night was beautiful. Bella was beautiful. And, at the time, she was _his._

Several voices trickled in the air. Several thoughts whispered in his mind. The masks that the kids wore were a little distracting but by smell, he could tell which of them were humans and which were not. He did not bother to wear his own mask, however.

He saw an immortal escorting a human girl out of the small house. And by the vampire's thoughts, Edward knew what was about to happen. Once that vampire moves in for the kill, Jasper, Emmett or any of his family members would put a halt to it.

If only the same could be done for the humans in here. He could already smell the distinct stench of blood somewhere in the closet. He couldn't do anything for that boy anymore if he still wanted his answers.

He spotted a vampire lounging beside a human. He was wearing a sort of Zorro attire, but Edward could not be sure because it was poorly executed. The vampire was keen on his prey. But unlike those in the closet, he could save this one.

"My, my, your eyes are red as fire! Where did you get those contacts?" The girl said. She was ridiculously flattered for having a hot guy sit with her. And he was leaning very close to her. His scent is fantastic!

"They're natural." He leaned closer. "You look very pretty tonight, fair lady." He whispered. The girl was wearing a medieval dress. "You look so good, I could just eat you."

The girl laughed at his obvious joke.

Edward was walking determinately at them when Alice's familiar thoughts shouted in his mind. The loud pop music enveloped the night, but it was not hard to hear Alice's thoughts once he concentrated on her voice alone.

_Edward! Edward! The Volturi! They're here!_

Damn! He needed to move faster. Or else, find a different vampire to interview. He searched the animated crowd for the closest immortal he could find. The music kept roaring as he searched for the nearest vampire he could find. Dozens of thoughts shouted at him when he stopped focusing on Alice's thoughts. It seemed like everyone was shouting. That, on top of the deafening music, was extremely annoying.

He finally got a hold on his concentration. A female vampire was walking absently towards him. This vampire was not hunting since she was not particularly interested in the dancing humans around them. She was looking past him, searching for someone. She was probably searching for their leader. He simply stood there waiting for her to come to him.

When she was inches from him, a shattering thought occurred to him: she had no thoughts.

He stood frozen, unable to understand what was happening. There was only one person who could hide her thoughts from him. He examined the vampire closer. She was as tall as Bella. She had dark brown hair as Bella's was. Her lips were curved the way Bella's did. Her face shaped like Bella's.

Unable to stop himself, just as her right arm brushed against his, he grabbed it with his strong hand. She turned to face him. Her eyes, her crimson eyes stared at him.

It was clear that she recognized him. She was shocked just as he was. Frozen just as he was. And, he was right. She _was _as tall as Bella. She _did _have the same hair color as Bella had. Her lips _were_ curved the way Bella's did. Her face _was _shaped like Bella's.

Absently, he used his other hand to lift the mask she wore.

She _was_ Bella.

The dancing crowd moved in slow motion. The sound of the music silenced. Everything felt surreal. Distant. Like all the world stopped. His whole world stopped. His life was staring back at him with her sinister red eyes. Memories of their prom night flooded his mind.

"_Edward, why did you save me? Why didn't you just let the venom spread? By now, I would be like you"_

"_You don't know what you're saying. You don't want this"_

"_I want _you_… always."_

"_I'm not going to end your life."_

"_I'm dying already. Every second I get closer… _older_."_

"_It's the way it's supposed to be."_

"_Alice saw me in her vision becoming like you"_

"_Visions change"_

"_Yeah, based on what people decide. I've decided."_

"_So that's what you dream about, becoming a monster."_

"_I dream of being with you forever."_

He could do nothing but stare at this gorgeous immortal who used to blush so sweetly.

"Impossible," he whispered.

* * *

There was something odd about this moment. The noisy teenagers seemed like miles away and the loud music was a little more than a ruffling sound. As Isabel stared at this man who held her, she knew what she was supposed to be feeling. She was supposed to be feeling angry. She was always angry lately. It seemed reasonable that when she gazed at Edward Cullen, the man who was practically the cause of everything that happened to her, she would be more than angry.

But she was not.

Her first thought was that he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And she was momentarily frozen from where she stood. This face she knew better than her own. Pale. Angular. Perfect.

"Impossible," he said, his low velvety voice was emotionless.

She had no idea what he was talking about. This man she loved looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost. She couldn't form a coherent sentence yet. She was busy remembering a memory.

This was the man she gave her heart to. This was the man she gave her future to. This was the man she _loved._

This is the man who left her.

"You didn't want me." She said slowly, as if unsure he remembered.

"Isabel!" Felix hissed. "We've got a problem." Felix removed his gold mask and took Isabel's free hand, yanking her off Edward's grip. His touch brought her back to reality. She turned to face Felix who then nodded towards the main door.

"All right break it up!" A man shouted. Several officers holding guns walked through the door.

"It's the cops!" the kids yelled.

Edward still stood there, frozen. Everything was chaotic around them. Humans, sweet-smelling humans ran towards the nearest exits but the vampires stood their ground to stop them from escaping. This was slaughter, Isabel thought. But she could hardly care. The important thing is to find Victoria and kill her. And since she recognized some of the vampires here as the very ones who feasted on her, she would also be glad to tear them up and burn them.

A man dressed in shiny armor appeared before the familiar-looking cop. Everyone went silent. They were all watching the scene. The vampire offered the man a drink. Isabel recognized the human immediately.

Charlie.

Charlie raised his brow at the knight. "You are a brave boy to be offering me evidence of your crime." He said in an authoritative voice. He reached down to get his cuffs. "What's your name?"

"Riley Mathews. This is my party." He paused for a while and took a sip from his glass. "You know, officer, it is ungentlemanly of you to refuse this drink I offer." The vampire said. Isabel recalled that voice. Her anger ignited once again. She put her mask back on and moved gracefully towards the two.

Charlie had no trouble hand cuffing the vampire. "Well, Riley, you and the rest of your friends are going to continue this party at the station." He looked meaningfully at his reinforcements and they started to move. Then, he looked at Riley. "Come now."

"I don't want to." The boy said. He threw the contents of his drink to Charlie.

The red liquid splashed through his face. "What the---" He tasted it and was horrified at what his taste and his nose verified. He was stunned and looked at Riley. "This is blood."

Riley broke the hand cuffs that held him, removed his helmet and stepped closer to the officer. He smiled slowly and grabbed a handful of his shirt. He angled his head towards the nape of his neck. "Yes, it is officer."

Looking at his gleaming red eyes, Charlie knew this was not some ordinary delinquent; he was staring at a monster.

Isabel pulled Riley back just as he was about to bite her father. She howled him across the small room. "Party's over."

In that instant, it was as if a spell broke. Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Jane and Alec had distracted the vampires guarding the exits. With the help of familiar-looking vampires, they had cleared the way for the humans to escape. She turned towards her father.

"Leave. Now." She ordered him. He looked at her as if she were an angel. One of the cops moved towards Charlie.

"Sir, let's go." He ushered him. "This isn't normal." He shoved Charlie to an awkward standing position and urged him out of the door. They were gone a moment later. Everyone was screaming and running around them.

Isabel looked for Riley and wondered where Victoria was. She searched for them in the crowd. But they was missing. Where was Riley? She noticed Jasper effortlessly ripping the arms of a handsome vampire. Rosalie, still as beautiful as ever, was helping Emmett with the struggling immortal. It had been a long time since she saw them and wondered if they, too, didn't want her around.

"I don't think you were invited here." A hand touched her right shoulder in a strong force. Riley's voice was layered with sinister intent. He crushed her shoulder blade fiercely.

She shrieked.

Another figure appeared behind them and pushed Riley away.

"Didn't I teach you to watch your back?" Demetri's voice pierced through the screams and shouts that hung in the air.

"Yeah. I got it." She struggled to brace herself. "Riley's mine."

"Is he the one?"

"No, but he's the key."

Demetri nodded and pursued another vampire.

Isabel stood upright and readjusted her shoulder. Abruptly, she turned to face the fallen vampire.

"You seem to have many friends." Riley said as he righted himself. "But, you're the weakest aren't you? Everyone seems to be looking after you. Take off your mask and show yourself."

_Oh he did not just call me weak._

She hastily removed her black mask and threw it away.

He was momentarily stunned at the sight. "Impossible,"

She smiled at him tremulously. "See. You and I know each other." She said in a mocking tone. "I _am_ invited to your party."

She surged towards him taking advantage of his frozen state. She pushed him towards the wooded wall, effectively making a huge hole through it. They both landed on the ground outside of the house. She landed on top of him, straddling him.

She punched him twice on the face and it was deformed immediately. She gripped his neck.

"Where's Victoria?" She shouted, squeezing harder. "Where is she hiding?"

The vampire made no sound. Isabel was vaguely aware of the violence the subsided around her. The battle was already won and the smoke she smelled stung her nose. Several dark shadows closed in on her.

"Answer me!" She demanded.

Riley was struggling to lift her off him. But, she was too strong for him. She was crushing his neck.

"Isabel," Aro's soothing voice called from the darkness.

She couldn't contain her anger. She screamed in frustration at the unwillingness of her prey. "Answer me, dammit! Where's Victoria?"

"Isabel," Felix's voice was painted with concern. He was staring down at her. The others were standing beside him. The 'others' included the strange-smelling Cullens.

"Oh, Bella" a woman said, her voice was full of sympathy.

Another wave of memories filled her mind. She remembered a dark night such as this one. That first night, several fiends surrounded her too. She was scared and hurt. She wanted them to stop but they just kept draining her blood, drinking their prey. But now, she was the predator. Her anger somehow translated in her fist as it hit Riley's limbs. And it crush his insides. Riley wailed in pain.

"Isabel, stop." Aro ordered. "There are other ways, dear one."

She reluctantly tore her gaze from her prey and looked at Aro.

"Let him go, Isabel"

And she obediently let him go.

She controlled her anger and once again buried it inside her empty chest. She must learn not to succumb to her emotions. They were volatile and they tended to stand in the way of sound reasoning. Aro taught her that.

Aro moved towards the body that was heaving in pain. He bent over Riley and touched his wrist for a moment. "Hmm…"

Isabel kept her eyes on Aro. She was intensely aware of the golden gaze of her almost-family. She sensed their uneasiness around her. Maybe they felt fear around her now. Fear was good, she thought. Or maybe it was sympathy.

Sympathy was the last thing she wanted from them. She wanted them to feel guilt. She thought for a while and decided she really didn't care what they felt. She just didn't want to be around them anymore.

She heard Edward gasp. He was probably listening, seeing what Aro saw in Riley's thoughts.

"Riley doesn't know where Victoria is." Aro said. "She told him that she would be back but I think she left for good. He doesn't know where she went." He carefully stood up and walked towards Isabel.

He framed her face with his long ancient hands. "I saw what they did to you, Isabel. You will have your vengeance." He kissed her head softly. "We will find her."

"Yes." She said with determination.

"Say 'yes, master'" Aro commanded. His voice was so soft. So reassuring. Isabel felt secure. It was then that she knew she had found where she belonged. A place where she was secure. A place where she was _wanted._

"Yes, master"

Alice's chirping voice interrupted the conversation. "I know where Victoria is, Bella"

Everyone turned to face her.

"She's in a cave not far from your meadow."

Her gleaming golden eyes stared at Isabel. It was bright with the promise of friendship.

Isabel stared at the girl who used to be her best friend. She didn't want anything to do with this family anymore. They were once a part of her. But that part died along with Bella. She was Isabel now and she had her own family, one that wanted her and protected her.

It was best to forget the past, forgive all faults and move on.

"Thank you." Isabel whispered. Then, she walked determinately to the trees, towards the meadow she remembered so well.

Aro followed her and then, so did the other members of the Volturi.

"You're welcome!" Alice retorted.

"Wait, Bella!" Edward's velvet voice called from behind them.

She didn't pause to look at the Cullens who were still standing where they were. Demetri walked beside her.

"Why are they calling you 'Bella'?" he asked. "Who is he, anyway?"

"He used to be my lab partner."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! I hope I didn't disappoint. Review please.

By the way, I'm working on a new FF and I'll be posting it soon. _Solstice_ is about to finish. So please, click that Author Alert button for my next project _Night Shadows_. Happy new year everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 12

"Well, she's definitely got her sense of humor intact." Emmett broke the silence that enveloped their small group. They had just witnessed vampire Bella, not a sweet clumsy hilarious human Bella, interrogate a vampire. Okay, that was putting it mildly. She terrorized the vampire. She had actually broken his face and chest---not at all like the Bella they knew.

"What did you see?" Alice turned around to face Edward. He had just gotten over the things he saw in Aro's mind. Now that he was asked to retell the story, he wasn't sure he could explain.

"Edward, I can see you running after her and I can see her pushing you away. What did you see?" She paused. "Answer me."

"I think you should give it a minute, honey" Jasper said, his voice was rough from the battle. "He's feeling a little disconnected."

Alice pouted her lips. She dearly wanted to know what happened to Bella. Beneath all her inhuman appearance, she recognized her best friend. "What was she feeling, Jasper? Was she angry?" Bella's face had been murderous when she was hitting the vampire but there was something about how she immediately succumbed to Aro that made Alice wonder.

"Yeah. She was feeling a lot of strong emotions at that time." He paused. "But mostly she was frightened."

"Frightened?" Rosalie hissed. "She was a monster!"

"I think she doesn't completely know what's happening to her. She knows what she is but she doesn't know what to do. So, she's just letting things happen as they go. She's feeling a lot of hate. And she's dealing with it the only way she knows how." He looked at his sister. "She's taking revenge."

"But why?" Esme wailed. If she could cry, she would have. "What has Victoria done to her? Except turn her into a vampire, that is."

Everyone looked at Edward who was staring at the dark forest where Bella disappeared. He lowered his head and gazed absently at the fire that slowly burned the small house. He heaved a deep sigh and then narrated everything in short sentences.

"Bella was kidnapped. She was tortured for weeks. Then, when at last they let the venom spread, they buried her 500 miles beneath the ground in windowless, doorless box."

For a few seconds, none of the vampires could move.

"H-how did she get out?" Jasper asked. He was feeling extremely guilty.

"I don't know."

"How did the Volturi find her?" Alice's composed face turned surly. This was why Bella acted like a savage. She was hurt. And nobody could tell her that revenge isn't going to make anything better. Alice swore. She should never have let Edward convince her to leave Bella alone.

"I don't know. The thought never crossed anyone's mind."

"Well no wonder she's determined on beating the hell out of this guy." Emmet kicked the searching hand of the vampire body that still tried to put itself together.

Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. "What's wrong, Edward?"

Edward sprinted into a run leaving only a single word for his family. "Charlie"

As the others started towards him, he looked at them with relentless authority. This was something he had to do alone. They did not move one more inch.

Rain started pouring.

* * *

"He's you 'lab partner'? what the hell kind of answer is that?"

"A true one, Demetri" Of course she could always say, 'he was the guy I loved', but that would probably have raised too many questions. She and Edward's love is a finished chapter of her life that she was just too reluctant to reopen. Suddenly, Isabel was feeling cold. And it had nothing to do with the weather.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked. Always the practical one. The others remained quiet and thoughtful. The rain was going to be a nuisance.

"To a meadow."

"And that's where this Victoria is?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that pixie of a girl told you the truth?"

"Yes. She's…" _My best friend. My sister. _"honest."

"Isabel, you're going to have to explain to us who those vampires are." Felix said before Alec could ask any more questions. "They're not normal. Did you see their eyes? It was had a gold, butterscotch shade. It's weird."

"That's because they don't feed on humans like we do, Felix" Jane answered. She was feeling especially irritated that Isabel had become everybody's concern. And she couldn't do anything about it. "They're philanthropists with an appetite for livestock."

Everyone, except for Isabel, laughed at that.

"That's not very comfortable." Felix said, struggling hard to speak.

"Or appealing." Alec added.

The laughter stopped when the wind shifted. It blew a wave of the most delicious, most irresistible scent in this rain-drenched forest. It was the scent of blood. Warm, thudding blood.

And alas, there was the culprit. The sound of footsteps stooped behind a huge tree at their left, attempting to hide.

"We know you're there." Aro said. "What do you want?"

The human's heart was beating so fast it sounded like dancing. Hand then, the mortal walked around the tree to face them.

It was Charlie.

"I want to see my daughter."

He was looking at Isabel with bold certainty. At that moment, Isabel knew he would not live for long. And she wouldn't let that happen.

"We don't know who you're talking about, sir" She said.

"Bella, stop this right now." He exulted. "So this is what you've been doing!"

"We don't know any Bella" She tried to say but her father was hysterical.

"You disappear for three months. You never write. You don't even call. And then, I find you at a slaughter party. And now, you're hanging out with criminals."

"Sir, I'm not your daughter. My name is Isabel. Do I look like her?" From the shadows, Isabel stepped into the moonlight.

He saw it then. Those gleaming red eyes. The same eyes that terrified him earlier this evening. Monster's eyes. He cautiously took a step back.

"But…" He couldn't find the words. There were no words. What would you say to a person who looked like your daughter but was not your daughter? "You're…" He pointed at her companions. He noticed that they all looked similar. Pale skin. Hard, statuesque face.

"Not friendly." Jane shot a small dose of her power through his brain. A small dose, it maybe, but Charlie was brought down immediately. He crumpled on the ground, screaming.

"Stop!" Isabel ordered but Jane wouldn't stop. "Stop it!" She started to launch herself towards her when Aro's hand seized her.

_If this is her father, _Aro thought. _Killing him would sever all ties Isabel might have in her old life. If her father dies, Isabel would be devastated. And then, she will be like a prideless lion seeking for guidance _His_ guidance. Perfect._

"Master," Isabel pleaded. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

This was the second time Isabel had shown signs of emotion. Aro and the rest of the vampires had thought she was as cold-blooded as her plan for revenge. But, earlier this evening, she had lost control. First, when she fought with Riley and now when her father's life was involved.

It was a good thing Aro had dealt with this kind of thing before. Marcus, his silent friend, was once like her. Marcus was madly in love with his sister, Didyme. They had planned to leave him. And so, he did what had to be done. He killed his sister. He killed the most important thing in Marcus's life. And now, Marcus had forgotten to smile. Well, no worries. As long as Marcus's power stayed with him, it wouldn't matter if he showed no signs of being alive.

Of course Marcus didn't know these things. If he did, he would have killed Aro. But Aro was careful not to let him know. And so now, he wouldn't tell Jane to go ahead and kill the human. But then, he wouldn't tell her to stop either.

"Master!" Isabel begged. "Please! She's hurting him."

But Aro wouldn't move.

Then, there was a flash. Jane crashed to a tree. Charlie went limp on the wet ground.

And there _he _was. Edward watched the frail human.

"He's not dead." He paused. His velvet voice strained. "Yet."

"Edward," Saying his name sent a rush of colorful sensations within Isabel. The man had no idea how he affected her. Even before when he had her heartbeats to show her emotions, he didn't know how much she loved him. If he did, he wouldn't have left.

But now, she was pale and cold. She couldn't blush for him anymore. However much she wanted to, he wouldn't want her to. He was probably just feeling guilty.

Before Isabel could think of anything to say or do. Jane had straightened herself and smiled her beatific smile at him. And he went tumbling down as Charlie had earlier. The rest of the vampires merely stood there, watching, waiting for a command.

"Jane stop it!"

"Don't worry, Isabel. Your lab partner can take it." She smiled even wider. "He's not going to die."

Isabel couldn't stop her. She couldn't even rely on Master Aro. Although she didn't want anything to do with the man who didn't want her, she didn't want him to suffer. It wasn't his fault. With all her being, she wanted to protect Edward from this injustice.

_Save him. Save him. Save him. _

A moment later, Edward had stopped seething and started to stand up. Jane's eye brows drew together in confusion. Nobody knew what was happening. Isabel sighed in relief. Something had stopped Jane. Whatever that was, she was thankful for it.

A slow clap pierced the silent forest.

"Well done, Isabel" Aro said, his clapping stopped. "Finally you have demonstrated your talents." Aro was just as surprised as anyone but he didn't dare show it. He was the head of this coven. He would not be as naïve as the others.

"I haven't done anything, Master."

"Oh you certainly have, Isabel." He said. "You're a shield. And you're the strongest shield I have ever encountered." From the other side of the group, Renate stirred in the darkness.

Isabel briefly considered prolonging this particular conversation but Edward was staring at her with unreadable eyes. "Thank you." She simply said.

"Thank _you._" Edward replied. He paused for a while, thinking if this was the appropriate time. "Bella, may I please talk to you?"

Soft butterflies of hope fluttered in her stomach. She crushed the emotion instantly.

"Why are you calling her 'Bella'? That's not her name." Chelsea said. "Her name is Isabel."

"No need, Edward." Isabel said, ignoring Chelsea. "Everything's all right."

"Everything is not all right." He insisted. "I need to tell you something. You need to know something."

She shrugged. "What is it?"

He looked pointedly at the other vampires. "Maybe some place more private."

Isabel looked at Aro. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Whatever it is, this is as good a place as any."

He sighed. If this is where it's supposed to be, this is where it's supposed to be. "I want to apologize to you." He paused. "If I hadn't left you, things wouldn't be like this."

_That's all?_

"I never intended for you to get hurt. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I should've made sure you were safe from my world." His eyes pleaded with her. "I shouldn't have entered yours in the first place. I---"

"Stop" she whispered. How could he be so repulsive? Is he disgusted with what he sees? He sure looks like he doesn't like what he sees.

There were so many conflicting emotions stirring within her. Her life started when he became a part of it; she didn't want him to regret that. Then again, maybe he did regret it. Maybe it wasn't as important to him as it had been to her.

She had given him a lot of things. She had given him her heart and he crushed it. She had given him her future and he had taken it away. And now, he was asking for her forgiveness. And she would give it to him.

"I forgive you." She whispered. It wasn't his fault that she had been kidnapped and tortured. She had already accepted that it was her fault. If only she had been stronger.

"What is this?" Jane demanded. "Somebody please explain what's happening!"

Isabel turned her back to the group, unable to bear the hateful expression in Edward's face, and gazed at the small tree whose leaves had fallen on the wet ground.

"There was once a girl. And her name was Bella." She began. "She was a human who fell in love with a vampire. She loved him with all the love she could give. And, at that time, he loved her too. At least, she thought he did." She sighed. "She gave everything she had to give, and all she wanted was to become like him. But he didn't want to change her. He didn't want to be _with_ her. He didn't want to spend eternity with her." She paused. "So he left. And he took with him her heart. That was the day she forgot how to smile."

Isabel shifted some of the pebbles aside.

"Then, she got into a lot of trouble. And now she's just getting by."

She moved closer to the leafless tree. In the moonlight, it was beautiful. The cold feeling in her chest consumed her entire being. For a moment, she thought she would turn into this lifeless tree. It was dead, but it was beautiful.

"Maybe she wasn't pretty enough." She continued. "Maybe she wasn't smart enough. But maybe, she just wasn't _enough_."

"And now that she's just like him, what does he see? Does he see a monster?"

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her. Edward whirled her around and hugged her fiercely. "I would love you in any form." He said softly, sternly. Then he tightened his grip as if she would somehow vanish in thin air. "Even this."

For a moment, she thought she could hear her own heart beating. Everything about him sent her senses adrift. His scent. His voice. His cool masculine power. She closed her eyes, reveling the pulse of life that seemed to consume her.

But that was only for a moment.

She opened her eyes. "The heart dies a slow death, shedding each hope like leaves. Until one day there are none."

She reluctantly removed the arms she wished to keep and said a silent good-bye to the man whose love she wished to have. No matter what he said or how he said it, she knew it will be out of guilt. She wanted more from him. And she knew he couldn't give it to her. Something that was rejected before wouldn't be accepted if it were offered the second time.

And she wasn't sure what else she could offer.

"I forgive you for everything, Edward. Thank you." She smiled at him then and framed his face with her hands. "What happened to me is not your fault. _Let go_."

She turned away from him and walked towards her unconscious father. She resisted the urge to breathe. The, she scooped him up and brought him to Edward who was standing still, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Take him home." She offered Charlie to Edward. For a few seconds, he didn't move. And then, he put out his arms to carry her father.

He seemed like he was planted at that very spot. He was just vaguely aware that the Volturi, had slowly disappeared in the darkness. One by one they walked through the veil of the pouring rain. Bella was the last. She turned to him one last time.

"By the way, I'm 'Isabel' now."

---------------------------------------------------------

DRAMA.

Please review. Long ones, short ones. I like them all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 13

"She's not here. Nobody's here."

"Impossible. Alice said Victoria would be at this meadow." Isabel was feeling numb before but now she's just irritated. It was already frustrating to say goodbye to Edward, the man she still loves but who could not truly love her, and now this: finding nothing in the goddamn meadow where so many happy moments of her human life happened.

"How could you even say that? She probably saw this Victoria here weeks ago." Jane said. What she lacks in size she makes up with her loud irritating voice. Isabel had much rather have Alice as a sister than Jane. Unfortunately or fortunately, she's a Volturi now.

Isabel heaved a deep breath to calm herself. "Alice would know. She's talented. Maybe something changed. Yes, that's right. A decision was made and it altered the future." She turned to Aro who was hovering on a broken tree branch. "I have to go back. I'm sorry this is taking long, master. If you wish to return to Italy, that would be okay. I'll stay until I have my revenge. I'm going to go back to the Cullens. I have to see Alice and convince her to hunt Victoria with me. It'll be faster."

Suddenly, Aro's head came up. "NOO!"

Everyone was startled except for Marcus who was staring at Isabel.

Aro was also startled with his reaction. If there was anything he didn't want to happen, he would not want Isabel to go anywhere a strong coven that, at the moment, rivals their own. He would not want Isabel to remember being happy with the Cullens. He had to admit, he was envious of them. If they had Isabel, his coven, powerful as it is, would seem inferior when compared with theirs.

He had to think fast. How could he convince Isabel to halt her revenge?

"Jane, Demetri and Felix will continue the search. When they have found this Victoria, they will bring her home alive. Her scent is faint, but still here. It wouldn't be a problem to Felix to hunt her down."

"What?" Jane exclaimed. Demetri and Felix nodded. Jane was feeling angered. It was like being demoted! Demetri and Felix are guards. She's a member of the Volturi. Her place is beside the ancient ones!

"I'm the one with the revenge!" Isabel said.

"As I said, they will not kill Victoria. You will. For now, I want you to come home to Italy with me. Marcus has a celebration in Volterra. It's St. Marcus's day. I want you to see it."

Isabel was torn between what her master wants and what she wants. She sighed deeply. Her master knew best. She turned to Jane who was fuming silently. "You will not hurt a single hair in Victoria's head."

"Don't worry. I'm saving my energy for something infinitely more irritating."

* * *

"She left."

"Just like that? Did you tell her that you love her? Did you tell her you're sorry? Did you do everything in your power to make her stay?"

"I don't know, Alice."

"Ugh. I should have been there. I could have talked some sense into her." Alice was exasperated, pacing around their huge sala. She had already seen what happened but she still felt it wasn't enough.

"Calm down, Alice."

"Jasper," She turned around to face him. "He just let Bella go. What could be more frustrating?"

"She said she forgives me."

Alice turned back to Edward who was sitting gloomily at the foot of the huge staircase. "She did? She forgave you? But… I don't understand. She forgave you but she didn't come back with you."

"That's the really confusing part. She forgave me." He looked at Alice's lovely eyes and shrugged. "She doesn't want me anymore."

"Ugh. Would everyone please calm down?" Rosalie emerged from the staircase. "Let me explain something since nobody can't seem to notice it. Edward, she wants you. But you hurt her too much. She's was broken. Now, she's all glued up and scared to death that you would do it again." She smiled. "You must have done a pretty good job breaking up with her, Edward. You have to convince her that it was all a lie. I'm guessing that didn't even occur to you at that time, did it?"

"I did. I told her that I shouldn't have left and that I was saving her from my world."

"Did you elaborate on it?"

"I---" Edward sighed. "No. Not really. I didn't get much chance she was saying things and there was an audience."

Edward stopped midway through his sentence. Alice's mind saw Isabel's future.

"She's coming here! Bella's coming here!" She exclaimed. "She needs my help!"

And then the future blurred and it was replaced with three vampires walking on their front door.

"Oh man. Aro stopped it. Bella's going to Italy. What is it with that guy? Now we're going to have unwanted visitors." She pouted and ran upstairs to Carlisle's study. "Carlisle!" she called.

Jasper carefully sat beside Edward. Edward already knew what he was going to say but he had to let Jasper say it.

"Look, I'm sorry for this, bro." He started. "I don't know what to do to make it better for you."

"Well, I say, Edward, that you should run to her in Italy and spill everything before you regret it for the rest of eternity." Then, Rosalie went back to her room.

Edward sighed. Rosalie was right. "I never thought I'd do this, but I'm actually going to follow her advice." He stood up.

Alice called for him. "Edward! You're not leaving without me. I'm coming with you."

Edward looked at Jasper. "When she has that tone, there's no stopping her."

Alice came out on the corridor and looked down on the men. "But we have to stay here for a while. We've got company. We need to be here when they come."

"Okay."

Alice smiled. "We're going to get her back, Edward."

"I don't think that's going to be easy." Japer said. "There's something about Aro that's a little off. He feels envious of us and very possessive of Bella."

"I'm not surprised. I saw that in his mind too. He wants what we have: a family. He thinks Isabel can give him that."

"What? How can Bella give him that?"

"Well, it seems we need Isabel here so much. That we're not complete without her. Maybe he thinks she could complete them."

"Okay, why are you calling her Isabel?"

"Because that's her name now. That's what she wants to be called."

"Her name is Bella. She'll always be Bella." _Calling her 'Isabel' makes me feel like Bella doesn't exist anymore. I don't want that._

"Bella is there, Alice." Edward explained. "And she wants to be called 'Isabel'."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to call her Bella."

"Guys, I'm telling you right now." Jasper interrupted. "This is dangerous. If Aro wants Bella, it's going to take a lot more than a love confession to get her back. Aro is not going to let her go that easily. Especially now that he knows she's a powerful shield."

Edward nodded. His existence right now seem so much like a solstice. The sun shined long and bright when he had Isabel. And now, the night is haunting his days. He was determined to get his midnight sun.

How far would he go for love? He asked himself. As far as it takes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This is very short comapred to the ones before. I'm really sorry. School started and everyone's been busy. I'm hoping to get the story done before February. So, if you haven't done it yet, click that "Author Alert" button. I've got another story in mind. Also, please review. I would like to know what you think will happen now.

There's a lot of confusion in this. I would like to clarify. Isabel is still in love with Edward, but because Edward left, she thinks she's not good enough for him. And that she's okay with that. If he didn't want her, she'd deal with her grief. On the other hand Edward belives that because Isabel fargave him, that she doesn't want anything to do with him. But he's determined to change her mind.

See.

Isabel is not bad. She's being cleverly manipulated.

Again, REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 14

"Where's Victoria?" Jane's high voice pierced the walls of the Cullen mansion. She had just arrived at the place and the white was screaming at her. She had one task to do here and that was to find this Victoria. Apparently, this elf of a girl, Alice, is the key.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that shit! Where's the redhead?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe," Felix said from behind. "Maybe we should try a different tactic. A more encouraging tactic."

Edward growled at him. There were only Edward, Alice and Jasper home. Carlisle was in the hospital. Esme is at work. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting. Edward decided that this was a bad time to provoke the Volturi, but if they were going to force anything out of Alice, they were going to have to play fair.

And then, a curious thing flickered in Jane's thoughts. Impossible…

"Felix, Demetri" Jane ordered. "Let _me_ take care of this."

Obediently, the two vampires went out of the house knowing that Jane would take care of it. They knew that when she calls them back, she would have the answers she wanted. She always gets what she wants.

When they were out of the house and far away through the forest, Alice spoke.

"Why?"

"I suppose it is very comfortable this way. I don't really have to talk, don't I? All I have to do is stand here and think, and you would already know what I am saying." She paused, eyeing both Alice and Edward and ignoring Jasper altogether. "I haven't even figured out how I am going about doing this and you're already asking me why."

"Your offer is very important. I need to know how serious you are." Alice said.

Edward turned his head towards Jasper who was secretly fuming with confusion.

"Jane is offering a deal." He explained to Jasper.

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal to get Isabel."

"Why would she do that?"

"Exactly." Edward answered. He turned to Jane. "Why would you want to give Aro's precious Isabel back to us? I saw everything in his head. His plans for her, his dreams. Everything. Why would you betray him?"

Jane smiled as she looked at the polished floor. "Because I was once _his_ precious Jane. I was offered everything. And now, it was taken away." She looked at Edward. "I want it back."

"Why don't you just kill her then?" Jasper, always the logical one, spoke. "If you want her out, you can do it yourself? You can be discreet about it. We both know you have the power and resources to do so. Why do you need our help?"

"I can't kill her. She's…strong." And she finally admitted it. Isabel was strong. "The only way I can get rid of her without Aro hating me is that if she wants to go.

"I've already tried convincing her." Edward said. He was both happy and scared that Jane's offer would actually work. "It didn't work."

"No offense but I heard everything you had to say. And it was not even the least bit convincing."

"I know I wasn't actually there, but I think I agree with her." Alice added. She was looking into the future and saw no difference. When it came to Bella's future it was always hazy because it seemed that she wants different things: her wants as Bella and her wants as Isabel.

"So, you help us get in Volterra, snatch Bella and you become the Volturi's sole princess once again." Jasper said. The deal needed to be clarified before agreeing to anything. Jane was one of those vampires that were hard to deal with.

"Not quite." She answered. "You have to convince her to leave. Or the deal is off. What use is kidnapping her if she could just as easily slip away from your hands if she wanted to? And besides, Aro would go through hell looking for her."

"How do plan on----"

"It's a deal." Edward whispered without letting Alice continue her question. If they were going to get Isabel, they had better get on with it now. He missed her too much.

* * *

"Welcome to Volterra, Isabel" Aro's cheery voice did not affect the gloomy house they entered. Isabel was in the Volturi's mansion. She could feel its walls whispering silently, telling her how long it had witnessed monsters devour their unsuspecting prey, telling her how long it had stood strong to house such civil fiends.

They were received by a pageantry of vampires. Caius readily came to, Isabel assumed, his wife. Chelsea had told her that Caius' wife was Athenodora. She was a contrast to Caius. While his features were sharp and relentless, hers was sweet and loving. That image made Isabel smile. Caius was a hard man and he needed some softness in his world. Isabel wondered briefly, what did she want in hers?

Aro was received by the equally charming Sulpicia who was wearing a magnificent shade of crimson. It was obvious that the two dominated the crowd whenever they were in one.

Isabel caught sight of Marcus who was emotionless as ever. Vampires had come to escort him but no female went near him. Didn't he have a wife? He walked silently towards his chambers.

"Isabel," Aro called her. "Let me show you our world."

Isabel went obediently to his side. He showed her the ocean of people who were celebrating St Marcus' Day. They were wearing silly vampire clothes and plastic fangs. Aro told her the story of how Marcus had supposedly driven out all of the vampire out of the city. How ironic.

"This is your world, Isabel" Aro pointed at the window overlooking Italy. "Everything in it, all the immortals and mortals, we control every one of them. You are its princess."

"I'm a princess?"

"Yes. Everything here is yours."

"Wow. Did you know I've never even owned my own dog?" She laughed.

The huge hall doors closed in a startling crash.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just Heidi."

"Who's that?"

"She brings our dinner."

Isabel turned her gaze towards the doors. And then, she smelled them. One by one a slow array of humans walked inside the mahogany doors.

Aro called one of his servants and ordered him to call the others.

"What's going on?" Isabel asked.

"We're going to feed."

Isabel was rendered speechless.

"Come on in everyone." The girl named Heidi ushered the humans into the hall. "This is one of Italy's oldest mansions. It's owned by the Volturi family. It had been passed down by Volturi men through their sons. In fact, we are about to meet them. This family has been around for centuries."

Aro smiled at Isabel. And then he came toward the sea of humans.

"Welcome to Volterra!"

Isabel stood frozen. Didn't they just destroy an army of bloodthirsty vampires? Now, here she is again. It's the same story but this time, it's okay. These vampires are excused.

Confused, Isabel quickly left the room.

* * *

"Gianna?" Isabel called. She met this dark-skinned, green-eyed girl in the front desk.

"Yes, Miss Isabel?"

"Where do I stay? Where's my room?"

"What do you mean, Isabel? You don't have a room. You don't sleep."

"What? Oh yeah. I meant, where can I stay, like, to be alone or something?"

"Oh, yes. Your private quarters."

"Yes, that. Whatever."

"Downstairs, third door to the left."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Isabel!" Alec came from behind. "We're already starting. Shall I save a few for you?"

"No!" Isabel blurted out. "No, I mean. I—I'm not hungry."

"Isabel, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." She said. "I—I'm not hungry."

"Isabel, it's been days since you last fed."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Okay. No need to go angry I was just offering. Oh well, more for me."

Isabel hurried towards her room.

She's a vampire now. She eats humans. She eats humans. She repeated these words to make them seem more real. All this time she was hell-bent on using her 'powers' to destroy the vampire who destroyed her. But now that she was getting a taste at what life would be like without that purpose, she didn't think she'd like it.

Or could she? Could she eat humans for necessity? Yes, she could. But _should_ she? Is this right?

She turned left to the third door along the wall. Slowly she opened it. The scent stunned her. There were three vampires waiting for her.

"Bella!"

Isabel looked at the small dark-haired immortal coming towards her and put her arms around her neck.

"Alice?"

* * *

Isabel's presence always made his insides turn into jelly. Edward could not help but stare at her beautiful face which looked shaken just as she entered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We've come to get you."

Isabel looked at Edward. "Why would I want that?"

_Damn_, Edward thought. _Why would she want to be with me?_

"Bella," Alice said. "Bella, we came here to give you a choice. We want you to stay with us. We love you and we're sorry for what happened before. We wanted to keep you safe. We didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Isabel looked at her curiously.

"I know that. But why should I come with you?"

"Because we love you."

"You love me and you want me to stay with you."

"Yes."

This was not going good, both Alice and Edward thought. It was going to be hard figuring out the double meaning in her words for surely, they were there.

"This is the first time I've seen my room." She walked towards the golden sofa. "I've never had such a magnificent room." She continued walking to the huge window overlooking a busy plaza. "I've never had servants to do my bidding or whatever you call it."

"Bella, I know that you know that we're not impoverished." Alice said, wondering where the conversation was going. "We can offer as good a life as the Volturi can. One that's less violent."

"And I should go with you because it's less violent?"

"Y-yes." Alice was not even sure what was happening.

"Where's Victoria?"

"How'd it get to Victoria?"

"Jane came to you. She asked for your help. You're here. I'm guessing there was a deal. Did you honor that deal? Will you tell me where Victoria is?"

"Why do you want to look for her? Just let it go, Isabel. And I can't find her, anyway. She knows about my powers. She knows how to manipulate it. I can't find her if she doesn't want to be found."

"I need to kill her. I need to know."

"Know what?"

"I need to kill her."

"Bella, stop."

"What was done to me was monstrous."

"And now, you're a monster."

Isabel glared at Alice.

"If you've come here to lure me away from this world, save your breath, I'm not going."

"What's gotten into you?"

Alice didn't know that what Isabel wanted was to be alone with Edward. She wanted Edward to tell her that he loves her and misses her and that everything is going to be okay---which was quite confusing because part of her didn't want to confront anything. She didn't want to know how Edward truly felt because it might just be a scene from the forest. And he might end up wanting her for guilt.

All she could do now is hang on to Victoria. It seemed safer.

"Bella, listen to me." Alice pleaded.

"I'm not Bella. My name is Isabel."

"Don't be silly. Your name is Bella."

"Do I have to have a nametag or something? Call me Isabel."

Being called Isabel always made her feel braver. When people called her Bella, she felt small, weak. And she wasn't small. Nor was she weak. Isabel was stronger.

"Bella, you have to stop this. Okay? You have to get Aro's chirping voice out of your head."

"Aro?" Isabel said. "He called me princess."

"She's crazy." Jasper whispered from behind.

"Isabel," Edward called. "May I talk to you alone?"

Isabel looked up into his beautiful butterscotch eyes and nodded.

Alice and Jasper went out the door. Heaven knows what will happen if they were seen, but at the moment, Isabel didn't care. She sat down on the golden sofa and stared at the god-like creature sauntering towards her.

He sat at the coffee table in front of her, caught her cold hands between his. He was examining the smoothness of her skin as it glittered when he angled it to the sunlight from the window.

"Isabel, I promise I won't hurt you anymore. I promise to make you happy every day for as long as I live---forever."

_Oh my god. _Isabel thought. _Oh my god._

"But if you don't want to stay with me. I won't force you." He slowly raised their hands and kissed hers. "But if you come to me, even for a little while, I swear I won't play games with you. Everything between us will be completely honest."

Isabel took a deep breath.

"I know I can't bring back your trust in me overnight, but I promise you I'll get it back. I'll try every day. I'll love you always. I'll please you always. And I know I can't make you a princess, but I'll make you feel like one every day of our very long lives. Just please,"

"Please what?"

"Please _love me_."

A frantic knocking disturbed the long silence that followed.

Jasper pushed the door forcefully open. "They know we're here. Aro's furious."

Edward stood up abruptly still holding Isabel's hand. He never wanted to let it go. He looked down on her unreadable face. "We have to go. You know where to find me."

Somehow Isabel knew what he meant. She knew exactly where to find him.

And he left.

* * *

A long while later, moonlight flooded her bedroom. Isabel was pacing hysterically. The whole guard was looking for the imposters. If or when Aro finds out who the imposters were, he'd surely set out and kill them.

Meanwhile, Isabel was still fussing over what she's going to do. She finally admitted to herself that she was still hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen and he had no trouble confessing his love for her.

She looked at her hands and she remembered thinking before that she was cold. Like she was turning into stone. And she was, she thought, she was stone for a while. She didn't feel anything. She followed orders blindly. In exchange, nothing could hurt her.

But now, her hands felt warm form Edward's touch.

Suddenly, with searing clarity, she knew this was what she wanted.

A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in."

A familiar figure went inside and closed the door behind him.

"I saw them. I heard them. I know everything."

Isabel whirled around to face the man.

"Marcus?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this is late. I don't know about you guys but I really love how the scene with Edward and Bella talking played out. It's coming to and end guys. Just one more and it'll be over.

BTW: my next story is already out. _Reckless_ is another dark fanfiction. Here's the summary:

Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you're "forbidden to remember" but "terrified to forget", what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

I hope you guys enjoy _Reckless_ as much as _Solstice_.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 15

"What are you still doing here?" Marcus asked. His tone was soft but it rang with complete authority. He had entered Isabel's room for a single purpose. And he was determined to get the job over and done with.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked, incredulous. "This is my room. I'm supposed to be here."

"Isabel," He said smoothly while walking gracefully towards his quarry. "Your mate is waiting for you."

Isabel was shocked. Does he mean Edward? How could he have said that he was her mate? And if so, what's more alarming, _Edward was waiting for her_. Isabel decided to play dumb. She might be able to protect Edward's identity.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come now, Isabel. I know everything. I saw them leave your room." He paused, pinning her with his sharp gaze. "One look at him and I already knew everything. He loves you."

Isabel feigned a chuckle. "He loves me? How would you know that? And most importantly, what business is it of yours?"

"I knew because of what I can do, Isabel. I can read relationships, remember? The first time I saw him, I knew instantly. And the first time you were with him, I knew how _you_ felt too. There's no use lying, Isabel. You can confide in me. Don't be afraid of Aro."

For a long moment, Isabel didn't know what to do. Through his powers, Marcus was able to tell everything. This person who, before this encounter, had never talked to her was now talking about the core of her emotional turmoil. Marcus had never said anything endearing or hateful. He was simply this mass of unknown entity, moving about in his silence. In truth, Isabel could understand him. Then, she snapped back to reality. Understand Marcus? Now where did that come from?

"Why the sudden change of character? You don't even talk to me or acknowledge my existence. Why now?" Can't she be suspicious?

"Edward wanted me to give you this." He handed Isabel a silver CD. She took it carefully from him and recognized it instantly. "He told me, you would remember."

She stared at the CD she was holding and knew for sure what it contained. Suddenly, she was filled with an incomprehensible need to hear that melody. Whatever else that melody was, it was Edward's attempt to show her that he loves her.

She looked around for some sort of music player. Thank God there was one. She slipped the CD into place and melody filled the room with love.

"I never forgot." She whispered as the memory of her first visit to the Cullen house slowly came to play in her head.

"Actually, you did." Marcus stated. "You did forget that he loves you."

With that, Isabel nodded. When she became a vampire, being trapped, being tortured, feeding like an animal, killing like an animal, everything she had done since was fueled with hatred and anger. And then, Isabel thought again. No, she wasn't really feeling such volatile emotions. Maybe everything she had felt before, everything she had done before was out of fear.

Fear of being hurt. Again.

Fear of caring and losing. Again.

Fear of loving and being rejected. Again.

Fear of risking her heart that was so tired of hurting.

And then, she went back to being angry; it was easier than fear.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked Marcus with so much remorse. "Why do you care what I choose to do or what happens to me? He hurt me. He killed me."

"Honestly, Isabel, will you make up your mind?" He said, frankly. He simply cannot stand her fickle mind. One minute she cares for the man and the next she's back on vengeance. "Do you hate him or do you love him?"

For a moment, she was dumb-founded. And that was because she had no idea about what she _was_ feeling.

_What do I want? _She asked herself silently.

"You're confused." She still stared at him, hoping like hell that he would simply tell her what to feel. "And that's why I'm here." He finished.

"You're here to help me? To help me understand?"

"Yes."

"Why? You don't know me. I mean," She paused, looking for words. "I—we don't talk. I've never even heard you articulate a sentence or something. So, why are you _here_?"

"Didyme."

"Huh?"

"I'm here because of Didyme, my mate."

"B-but she's de---" She hesitated. "She's gone now, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"What has she got to do with anything?"

"She's him." He said. "And I'm you." Isabel still looked confused. He groaned inwardly. He was going to have to relive Didyme's memory. "A long, long time ago, I forgot something very important." He looked straight into Isabel's onyx eyes and smiled. "Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. I hated her with a fire that could burn cities to ash, I was a jealous man, you see. Every man who came near her was drawn to her. It wasn't her fault. But I hated it. I hated her, and I also loved her with a passion so strong I would have given her the stars if she asked for it. She made me...happy."

Marcus moved over to the window. The moonlight gleamed through the thin curtains as the wind danced in them. The soothing melody from the background hadn't finished.

"We had a fight one night and she left." He continued, pausing for a while. "And she never came back."

Isabel listened quietly. She knew the story wasn't over.

"I never forgave her for being so careless, so _heartless_." He faced Isabel, his voice growing louder. "How could she have left me? How could she have given up and died? She was strong. She should have fought! Or better yet, she should have run! Escaped! I hated her!" And then, his voice grew soft. "But mostly I hated myself. _I_ shouldn't have been careless. _I _shouldn't have been heartless so as to leave my love unprotected, alone."

"I blamed her most of the time in the beginning. I didn't even end my life, this _existence,_ as other vampires would have if they had lost their mate. Instead, I turned to the comfort of my friends. Aro was so helpful and sympathetic. I would always be grateful to him. But then, as time passed, nothing was getting better. And I just stopped."

"I stopped feeling, talking. I wasn't angry anymore. For a while, I felt like dying. And finally, I _was _dead:cold, dead and unfeeling. It felt like turning into stone. I just…" He shrugged remembering. "Froze."

Isabel knew exactly what Marcus must have felt. He was standing near the window, his eyes were cold and hard, obviously lost in memory. She briefly wondered if she was looking at a mirror of her future.

And then, he looked at her.

"Just like you are right now." He smiled. "I'm here because I see our love story in yours. You and I are the same. We both love and hate the most important person in our lives. But I, I let hate win but you, Isabel, you can choose differently. Before, I thought I would be happier without Didyme's constant tantrums and insufferable remarks. But soon, I found that I couldn't be happy at all. I give up immortality, everything I have, if that means I could have her back again."

"Right now, you have to ask yourself not how you feel about him, but how you feel without him."

Finally, Isabel found her voice. She was hugging herself fiercely. "Empty." She whispered. The melody of her lullaby hummed its final note.

Marcus smiled to himself. This was how he could reconcile himself for what he didn't do for his Didyme. He had to make a choice then, and he chose to be angry. So angry in fact, that he didn't even look for her killer, telling himself she deserved whatever it was that caused her death. By the time he had come to his senses, the trail of her murderer had gone.

"So, going back to my original question." He started saying. "What are you still doing here?"

"Marcus," She said, feeling grateful to him. Isabel knew the words that could somehow ease his pain. "It's not your fault that you couldn't save her. I know that she loved you and I know that she knew that you loved her."

With that, Isabel grabbed her coat and left the room like a hurricane. With every step she took away from her room, she felt lighter. Like she had been freed.

Suddenly, all thoughts of vengeance left her. She didn't want a life of constant hate and anger. She wanted… something else. She wanted some peace. She wanted to love, and be loved, to feel… less alone.

Whatever it was she wanted, she wanted Edward.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Isabel?" A sharp voice pierced the silent halls.

"I'm leaving, Jane. Get out of my way."

"Certainly."

Isabel was first shocked. Jane had actually conceded. She knew from the very beginning that Jane hated her. But now, she was letting her go. And that gave her pause.

"You're actually not going to stop me?"

"Why would I when you're doing me a favor by leaving." She snickered. "Took you long enough."

Isabel was a bit confused by that last remark, but what the hell. She left before Jane could change her mind.

"Wait!" Jane shouted after her. "The door's that way." She pointed to the East of the hall.

"I know." Isabel answered. "I'm going to see Aro."

"What?!" Jane screeched. "That ought to be the stupidest thing I'd ever heard!" Then, she marched determinately to Isabel, grabbed her arm and forced her to go the other way. "Stop courting disaster and leave already!"

"Let go, Jane!"

"Ugh!" Jane yelled. Isabel had no trouble prying Jane's fingers off her arms. "It's your funeral!" Jane shouted after her.

* * *

"I'm leaving, master Aro."

"So he finally got to you." Aro was sitting placidly on his opulent chair when Isabel had stormed in and said those infuriating words.

"I should have listened to Edward long ago." She said. And then added, "Actually, I should have listened to _me_ before. I don't want this." She gestured at Aro's grand hall. "I finally figured it out. All this time I was searching for something. I thought having all this could give it to me. But it can't. No thing can."

"And this Edward could give it to you?"

"I don't actually know for sure. I'm damn well going to take the risk."

"After being hurt so much?"

"Yes!" she replied with a vehemence nobody could counter.

"Well, that's very romantic of you but I wasn't talking about Edward." He smiled at her confusion. "How is Marcus, anyway? Still grieving over my sister?"

"It was you." Isabel said softly. "Y—you killed her."

With that, Aro laughed so hard he could have wakened the entire city. So loud in fact, that he barely heard Marcus walking by right outside the door and stopped after hearing Aro's confession.

"Oh, I was very quick with it. Her suffering ended quickly which is more than merciful on my part."

"Why?" Isabel asked, incredulous. "She was your sister."

"She was going to leave me!" Aro shouted. "They both were! I could see it in their thoughts. Marcus was constantly thinking of leaving with her and settling. As was her." He explained. "And what would happen to our plan of domination if they had left? NOTHING! Everything we have right now will be nothing!"

And then, Aro laughed hysterically.

"Thank God they fought constantly. I had to choose. Marcus was the more practical choice so I killed my sister. I remember her face clearly. She was shocked and looked betrayed. And I told her, this was what she got when she tried to leave me."

He looked directly at Isabel and smiled.

"You have to understand, Isabel, you're mine now and I don't share what's mine."

Isabel took a step back. She was never this terrified of Aro. She knew with every dead vein in her body that he would do anything to get what he wants. Even kill his own sister.

"Scared Isabel? I didn't take you for a coward." He slowly stood up. The movement was all the more menacing because it radiated a grace of a seasoned hunter. Like he had done this before, destroyed the things he loved if he couldn't have it. "You dare leave me?" He said, so softly, so horrifyingly.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Marcus was standing there. His fury enveloped his entire body.

"Isabel, run!" He said, looking menacingly at Aro. "He's mine." He added softly.

"Marcus!" She called, running towards him. "He killed Didyme!"

"I heard."

"I'm going to fight him with you."

For once, he looked at her. "No. You have to get back to Edward. Jane had just told me that Aro had dispatched a small group of vampires to destroy the Cullens."

"What?!"

"You can guess who's leading them."

She shook her head.

"Victoria."

That was all she needed to hear. He mind went blank with fear. Could she make it in time? She dismissed these thoughts immediately. Her feet had their own mind then. They ran through Volterra. They ran through the airport. They ran through every state in Washington coast.

They ran home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man, I planned it only to last 15 chapters. But then, I got caught up in Marcus' story. Oh well, I thought it turned out good, actually. I was forever intrigued by Marcus and Didyme's story. (BTW: I did not invent her existence. Only of their supposed 'love story'). Anywho, because of this unexpected turn of events, there's going to be a Chapter 16.

Again, please review.

And again, please read (if you've got time, ofcourse) _Reckless_. It's already out.

Okay so, I thought I'd share this. I read it in SM's site. Right under 'Breaking Dawn faqs'.

What happened to Marcus's wife?

Once upon a time, a fairly young vampire (he had only been a vampire for a decade and a half) named Aro changed his young sister Didyme, who had just reached adulthood, into a vampire in order to add her to his growing coven. Aro always wanted power, and because he himself had a potent mind-reading gift, he hoped his biological sister would also be gifted in a way that would help him rise in the vampire world. It turned out that Didyme did have a gift; she carried with her an aura of happiness that affected everyone who came near her. Though it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, Aro pondered the best ways he could use this gift. Meanwhile, Aro's most trusted partner, Marcus, fell in love with Didyme. This was not unusual; given the way she made people feel, lots of people fell in love with Didyme. The difference was that this time, Didyme fell in love herself. The two of them were tremendously happy. So happy, in fact that, after a while, they no longer cared that much about Aro's plans for domination. After a few centuries, Didyme and Marcus discussed going their own way. Of course, Aro was well aware of their intentions. He was not happy about it, but he pretended to give his blessing. Then he waited for an opportunity to act, and when he knew he would never be found out, he murdered his sister. After all, Marcus's gift was much more useful to him than hers had been. This is not to say that Aro did not truly love his sister; it's just that a key part of his personality is the ability to destroy even what he loves in order to further his ambitions. Marcus never found out that Aro was responsible for Didyme's death. He became an empty man. Aro used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi, though not even Chelsea's gift could make Marcus show any enthusiasm for it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Solstice  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **This is a story mid New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella befriends Jacob. The werewolves kill Laurent BUT Victoria gets passed the werewolves and bites Bella.

Laurent: "...but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..."

Well, what if you did?

* Third Person POV

**Read this first.**

-------------- I'm first and foremost sorry that I wasn't able to update faster. I know it's been weeks. For a while I decided not to continue but I thought I owed it to the story to finish it (I thought the plot was very clever and original, don't you think?). And to those people who said that they're looking forward to the last one. So, eventually, despite the noisy confusion of my life, I wrote this chapter. I think it's a bit sadistic in the beginning. I'm definitely not going to do that much again in _Reckless_.Well anyway, I hope you guys like how it ended. I worked real hard on this, my first fanfiction, and I hope you see it embedded in every string of words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------mirage16

CHAPTER 16

Bella's POV

There was nothing but smoke and ashes.

I can hear myself calling _his_ name over and over, but my mind has blocked every spark of hope. And the waves of melancholy consumed me. It was as if a door was closed and I was already at the other side, in a different dimension, seeing everything from another point of view.

I was too late.

My legs felt numb, more frozen and colder than anything they had ever felt. This is what it must be like, turning into stone…no… This is what is must have felt like to_ be_ stone.

For what felt like a lifetime, I just stood there, staring at the great mansion now ruined beneath the sleeping stars.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

There was no conscious thought in the action, but I saw myself bending down and digging my own grave slowly, as if it were just a formality, as if I the fire that came to life within me yesterday had finally lost its warmth.

I was really dead now.

Looking at my scarred hands, remembering the torture they had gone through, it looked painless compared what I feel now. When I was chained, I felt anger but that was bearable. At least there was something to look forward to, like revenge. My immortal powers have given me that at some extent. But this… there's just nothing.

_Nothing._

When all your dreams and happiness have died, what else do you live for? Oh, I can hunt Victoria down forever. I can torture her, hurt her for as long as I please. But to what end? What satisfaction is there in revenge, in power, in immortality, when everything you hold dear is lost? If only I had been faster, if only I had let go of my pride and arrogance, I would have been able to be honest with myself. And Edward and I would have been together, this would not have happened. The birds would be singing today and the trees would be swaying to music of the wind.

Then again, if Edward and I had been together, even in the storm it would seem like summer to me, or spring, with the flowers blooming.

I mindlessly dug myself back to the earth.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, I'm more than happy to help," a familiar voice said. Victoria.

But I didn't hear her. There is no purpose in killing her. There's no purpose in anything anymore. All that mattered now is burying myself forever. Hmm… after this, it would be less painful if I weren't actually aware that I was buried.

"Bella!" Victoria called. "Bella! Can you hear me? I'm going to kill you!"

That's an option. My head came up, like I had just realized that she'd called me. _She _could kill me. If I were destroyed, I could join Edward in his grave, the ashes, the earth.

I stood up, barely noticing the swift graceful movement of the action. I walked towards her. It was as if I were a human sacrifice and that I had accepted the duty willingly.

"Go ahead and finish it."

Victoria's POV

There was no trace of hesitation or fear in her cold onyx eyes, just complete and total resign to the inevitable. She must have thought these ashes belonged to the freaks. How quaint. The stocks are suddenly weighing in on my side. And just in time.

I already knew that the mission was going to be a disaster. I didn't tell Aro, though. It was a good thing I had a knack of knowing when something I say will have a bad effect. I knew being pardoned was too good to be true. He had looked into one minds of the guards, that came with the little Jane, who had overheard her conversation with the Cullens. She must have been a very bad girl.

Well, no thanks to her.

Aro had immediately dispatched a group of trained vampires to search for me. I had no idea why they were keeping me alive. Until I talked to Aro.

I was to take a group of vampires, the same one that had captured me, and destroy the Cullens covertly. I didn't tell Aro, however, that it would have been pointless. Alice, that freak fortune teller, would have been able to see what would happen and they would have managed to carry out a counterattack.

Predictable.

Of course, I was nowhere in the scene when the show started. I knew for a fact how Alice's visions could be manipulated. So, I just kept a safe distance. The Cullens were good fighters, I'd give them that. They were still chasing some of Aro's men over at the mountains.

How fortunate for me that Bella has, like she always does, immediately believes everything laid out for her to see. That these ashes were the Cullens, and that she was all alone for the rest of eternity.

I'd be doing her a favor by killing her. Oh what the hell! She'd suffered, didn't she? More than James did. I've had my fun torturing her.

…

Well, maybe just a little bit more.

"Very well." I said, ecstasy shot through my veins.

I grabbed a fist-full of her dark sleek brown hair with so much force, she should have gone bald. I pulled it close, gripping tightly, and banged her head to the nearest tree.

Over and over again.

And she wouldn't fight me. That's not enough.

Using my other arm, I gripped her legs and lifted her off the ground. I threw her over the trees, lifting her again and banging her to every tree in sight.

And she still wouldn't fight me.

"Fight me!" I shouted. "What's wrong with you? Don't you hate me? Fight me, dammit!"

But she still didn't move when I started breaking her arms. "You took my James away from me!" I said, twisting her left arm several times. "This is your payment!" I twisted it further, the bones started squeaking. But her eyes still held shadows, ghosts.

"Yell! Shout in pain! Am I not hurting you?"

I let go of the arm and watched it fall lifeless on her side. She wouldn't be able to use that for a few days. I shouted senseless words and hit her alabaster face again and again. Why wouldn't she fight?

"I watched him burn, you know." Finally some spark of feeling crossed her eyes. But it vanished as fast as it occurred. "He screamed like a child that had lost his lollipop"

Hah. Her fists are balling up.

I moved towards a tree trunk and uprooted it. I held it like a baseball bat and hit her hard, laughing hysterically. "Die!" I kept shouting. I hit her again and again. She didn't fight me. Finally she was lying down on the floor looking at the day slowly coming. The sun would be up soon.

I squashed her like a fly under a swapper. "Die, die, die" I said. I barely noticed it when, suddenly, I was flying across the forest.

Third person POV

"Why didn't you fight, _Isabel_?" said a sharp demanding voice. He was angry.

"Are you an angel?" Isabel whispered. Every part of her body hurt like hell. But it was a good kind of hurt, because it felt like she was alive somehow, like she was still able to feel. Behind what must have looked like a distorted face, she felt a sort of amnesia. Was this the afterlife?

It must be.

She smiled at the lovely face of Edward Cullen. Still beautiful. Still loving. And his eyes! They were brilliant! A familiar shade of topaz, she remembered.

"Huh?" Edward answered, clearly dumbfounded by her unexpected question. An angel? With everything he had done to her, why would she ask him that?

It was a good thing that Alice was able to find him in time and tell him what had been happening here near their burned-down house. It was a damned near thing!

"Isabel, listen to me." He said. "Victoria's not dead yet. I can hear her running back here. I want you to stay put, stay hidden until I finish her off, okay?"

"What?" she answered. Clear confusion shot through her beautiful eyes. "Isn't this heaven?"

Heaven! How could Isabel believe that if this were heaven, he would be here?

"You're not dead, Isabel. I'm here." He said, willing for her to understand. "Victoria has been trying to kill you."

She was shaking her head slowly in confusion. "Impossible." She whispered, touching the pile of ashes that had now covered her shirt. "Impossible."

"Well, well, well, look who's here" Victoria sang. "Oh well, sooner or later this would have happened anyway. Let's finish this." She grabbed a thick branch and held it tight as a sword grip.

Edward swiftly tensed his stance and circled Victoria, leaving Bella there in the pile of dirt. She still had no idea what was going on. The reality of the physical pain was catching up on her system. She could feel the venom shoot through her veins, healing every part of her. She couldn't move her left arm, though. She hardly remembered why.

It was like a dance. Every time Edward moved, Victoria shifted her position. Each is waiting for an opening, an opportunity to hit while the other is momentarily distracted. That was all both of the needed. A brief distraction and that would do the job.

Victoria's eyes shifted from Edward to Bella.

"You're not going to do any more damage to her, Victoria"

"I admit, I have had my fun. But then, I was always the indulgent type."

"That's one of the two things James liked about you, like not love: your talent and your _indulgent _personality in bed."

"You dare to use his name?" She said. "Damn you! You took everything from me! HE LOVED ME!"

"He was hunting the only thing that meant everything to me!"

"That's right! And now, you're going to pay!" Victoria's sword grip turned into that of a spear's. She pointed the branch towards Isabel who was staring pointedly at her. As if she had no idea that that branch was going to pierce through her dead heart.

"NOOOOO!"

Edward intercepted the branch in time, but too late, he was distracted. Victoria had her hand gripped tightly around his throat, and pushed him against a tree.

"You are all SO predictable!" She laughed madly. He was trying to remove her hands but she had the upper ground. "You think you're so noble don't you? It's not like we're different. You killed James to save her. You took him away. Now, I'm going to kill both of you for everything that you've taken fr---"

Edward stared, wide-eyed, at the branch that had stabbed through her heart. Victoria looked down in amazement. She then turned toward the one who put it through her.

Isabel.

"Die" she whispered, remembering Victoria's own words when she was the one attacking. Victoria could not even fight her. Isabel reached for either side of Victoria's face and wrung it off. The head rolled aimlessly through the damp earth. The body fell lifelessly to the ground.

For an eternal moment, Edward just looked at the clear onyx eyes of Isabel. He didn't know what would happen now. He wanted very much to kiss her, but _he _might just end up like Victoria.

"We…ah…_ I_ need to dismember the body and burn them so that we're sure she's really dead." With that, he went on his job. "Close your eyes, it's an unpleasant thing to witness" he was very conscious of the way she had followed his movement. He had seen in her eyes a trace of everlasting patience. Like she knew she had all the time in the world with him.

In his mind, Edward crossed his fingers.

When the corpse set fire, the sun was slowly rising. Both silently watched the enemy's body turn to ashes. Edward fixed his eyes on the carcass, but still very much aware that his time with Isabel might just last as long as the fire kept going.

Suddenly, he felt her warm hand string her fingers through his. Unbelievable. He looked into her eyes and she looked back.

There was no need for words. Everything in the way she looked at him translated love. A surge of protectiveness and possessiveness shot through him. That was when he realized that he was never going to get enough of her. She was a mystery he couldn't solve, one that he didn't want to solve. It's there in her silent mind, and even in the pages of her strange humor and interesting stroke of luck. He could spend the rest of eternity unweaving the colors of her beautiful soul.

Everything in the way he held her hand tightly told her that he was never letting her get away from him again. It was there in his sparkling eyes too. A silent language known by only the two of them. Somehow, she knew that he was giving her a silent promise. She smiled, letting him know that she understood and that she was sealing that promise with a kiss.

He leaned forward whispering "Finally,"

And when his lips touched hers, desire burned through their cold skin, warming it. Edward slid his hand behind her waist, pulling her tighter to him. His other hand cupped a side of her face. Isabel's arms wound around his neck lovingly brushed through his hair. The sun shone high in the sky.

There was no thought in it, just pure desire. Desperate. Longing.

The kiss was unlike anything either had ever experienced. Like water in the dessert, each burned with their need, or like the story of Cinderella. Both felt as though the dance of the vibrant colors of the kiss would end like a mirage existing only in a dream. That everything might end by the stroke of the hand of fate.

Though, it was clear that that was never going to happen again.

"I love you, Isabel" Edward managed to say under the onslaught of sensations pulsing through him. "Forever---every single day of forever."

"Forever," she agreed. She hugged him tighter, it was a binding embrace. For a second she was entranced by the brilliance of his sparkling skin. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Call me Bella"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for _Solstice_. Indeed, when true love happens, it endures.

Please review. It's the last chapter so please review the whole story. Like, which is you favorite cliffhanger. Or did you like how it ended. How would you have ended it. Whatever. Review, review, review!


End file.
